The Ploy in the Case
by ArielBrennan
Summary: will one fun undercover night on a case finally give them the shove they need?
1. Prologue

**A/N: WEEEEEE the crazy insomniac girl is writing another fan fiction YAY! This one popped up after I observed a rave last night and after seeing other stories about Booth and Brennan in clubs and stuff so i thought _'Coolio no one has done a rave yet!' _so this little idea exploded today and this is just a starter before i post more, even though i'm gunna go directly to write the next chapter after i post this, so read and review pleaz and tell me wat u think! :D**

**Rated T for now :3 may change later...**

"No freakin' way in hell Bones!" Booth yelled, his arms thrown above his head in outrage.

"Booth, Hacker is asking us personally to catch this killer, the undercover work will help us catch him, and don't you want to stop him from murdering those couples?" Brennan said stepping around Booth's desk with her hands on her hips as their bickering continued.

"No Bones, I'm not gonna do it! Dancing provocatively in a techno club to catch a murderer is too much! I bet Angela dropped Hacker a call about the undercover work… Oh I'm going to talk some sense into her now." Booth grumbled grabbing his suit jacket and walking to the elevator, Brennan hot on his heels.

"What, are just going to burst into Angela's office and rant for ten minutes about making a completely acceptable suggestion to the Assistant Director of the FBI in apprehending a serial killer?" They were stopped in front of the elevator, Booth continuously hammering the down button. Many co-workers and agents chuckling as they passed by the fuming pair.

"I can try. Why cant we just go in there guns a blazing and arrest the guy?" Booth ran his hand over his face as they clambered into the empty elevator. Just as the doors closed, Caroline went into Hacker's office, "Did you really take a suggestion from Angela Montenegro or are you putting this little ploy together?" She stared suspiciously over at him.

Hacker reclined in his chair, hands behind his head, with a smile that gave everything away. "Well Ms. Montenegro did give me the suggestion but I'm the one who agreed to it." With that, he returned to the paperwork on his desk as Caroline rolled her eyes, shaking her head, and walking out.

About ten minutes later Booth stormed into the Jeffersonian Lab and made way through the squints to Angela's office.

"You did this on purpose huh?" Booth pointed his finger at Angela.

"Did what on purpose?" Angela asked genuinely confused.

"You are the one who suggested to Hacker that me and Bones go undercover!" Booth accused again.

Suddenly Angela realized that Booth finally got the email but put on an innocent smile anyway, "No I believe I didn't make such an insidious suggestion to Hacker." She smugly crossed her arms over her chest. Booth just clenched his fists at his sides, figuring out a retort, when Brennan came jogging into the office.

"I'm...sorry. Angela." Brennan panted slightly, "He closed the elevator before I got there and I had to go up the stairs." She straightened up and poked Booth in the chest. "Don't close the elevator on me again! I work here, not you!" Booth grimaced in defeat, he knew he probably reacted childishly but he was tired of being a puppet in everyone's plans to get him and Bones together.

"I'm sorry Bones and I'm sorry Angela, I just hate getting left out of the loop on cases." He crossed his arms with a pout plastered on his face.

"Oh you'll be fine Booth; it's just one night of dancing your toned ass off with your partner to catch a serial killer." Angela chuckled as Brennan started to blush involuntarily at the thought of Booth with her all night.

Booth groaned and walked out, "You want take out Bones?" Brennan was still standing in Ange's doorway, Angela gave Brennan a knowing wink as Booth popped his head back in.

"Bones you coming?" he asked, causing Brennan to jump and blush even redder. Angela tried really hard not to squeal.

"Uh yeah lets get Thai, your place or mine?" She asked walking next to him out of the lab. Hodgins walked in as Angela burst out laughing.

"Hey what was with the grimace with Booth and the 100 yard stare with Dr. B?" Hodgins chuckled with Angela.

"Oh Hodgie," Angela stood from her desk and placed a kiss on Hodgin's cheek, "after this case those two will never be the same again." Angela sighed happily, as her plan worked its magic, leaving Hodgins in her office.

"Oh no. Ange what did you do this time!" Hodgins laughed, running to the platform after her.

**A/N: reviews make the writers block go away... and chapters appear faster-ay!**


	2. Its all about the Basics

**_A/N: okay first off im sorry it took forever to upload but thats wat happens wen writers block really hates you and also when you AP exams to get ready for in two months...except its tomorrow.._**

**_Anyway yes sorry it took forever but pleaz forgive me get ready for another chapter! ^^_**

**_Also that review button is not for show so pleaz review! It makes me smile to hear from readers, well i actually jump up and down but thats besides the point. okay enough rambles so enjoy!_**

Later that night…

"Booth would you settle down already? Ange said she would give us a crash course on how to act at a techno club, not meet the president." Brennan sighed crossing her arms. Booth wringed his hands and took a few more paces before sitting back down next to Brennan.

"I know that, its just, this is _Angela_ we're talkin' about here, there's no telling _what_ she has hidden up her sleeve." He slumped back against the couch.

"Well I'm sure its just instruction on what to wear, mannerisms, dancing, and interacting with other patrons at the club." She shrugged and looked over at Booth.

"Still, I've know Ange for a few years too and I dunno, I just don't trust what she is going to put us through." He sighed again.

"You sound like you're about to do boot camp all over again." Brennan chuckled.

Booth sat up straight and looked at Brennan, "Hey trust me, basic training is probably going to be nothing compared to Angela's rave crash course."

"Stop being over dramatic Booth, we're going to be fine." Brennan smiled and that made Booth gulp. '_Oh god what did I get myself into?'_ Booth pondered worriedly as there was a knock on the door.

Brennan got up from the couch and opened the door for Angela who had an armful of bags with her. Now Booth was just short from breaking out into a cold sweat. _'Okay, this can't be too bad'_ When the girls finally made it over to the table, Angela started pulling out make up, neon colored fabrics, a few DVDs, her iPod, and other accessories. _'Sweet Jesus, God help me!'_ Booth yelled in his head.

After the first torturous hour of the course, Brennan and Booth were already fidgeting and looking nervous as Angela continued on about the club scene. She first showed them videos from clubs and raves that Angela had happened to go to in the past, Brennan was fascinated, and Booth was uncomfortable. Next was the music, Angela hooked up her iPod to Brennan's speakers and played an assortment of techno music from what Ange called "Hard style" to "House", Brennan even had time to interject facts about culture and the tempo of the bass while Booth pondered on how the music was good, "but how the hell people danced to this?" Sadly, for the partners, this is where Ange got her evil glint in her eye. Thankfully, at least to the pair on the couch, they were good at masking their horrified faces.

"Well now that you mentioned it Booth," Brennan flicked her eyes back at Booth, "we might as well start the dancing lesson now." She got up from her chair in front of them and pushed another DVD into the player. The video started to play, "Okay now there are specific dances people like to do called Shuffling, Jump Style, and DnB. Now some of the dances are hard to do but if you guys wanna learn them then go right ahead, I'll leave some links for you guys to check out to learn how to do them. However, since you guys have to go under as a couple, there's a little more to dancing then just waving limbs and jumping around." Ange slowly got up from her chair and thought about how to phrase her words properly while also hiding her smile, this was the fun part and the hardest part, how to not make Booth have a meltdown and Brennan to understand the concept the first time around.

"Okay you two, get up." They obliged willingly for now. Now it's going to get tricky. "Uh Brennan turn your back to Booth and Booth step closer to her." They slowly complied and waited for Angela to instruct them next. "Now Booth, put your hands on Bren's waist and stand against each other." Booth slowly did so all the while clenching his teeth and running through hockey stats, Brennan breathed slowly and counted from 10.

Now for the hardest part, Angela kept her smile to a minimum, "so have you guys ever grind danced before?" Booth immediately jumped away from Brennan, hands in the air and turned to Angela.

"Are you out of your mind?" He yelled, Brennan was blushing but Booth didn't notice.

"Answer the question Booth?" Ange cocked an eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest.

"I- wel- yeah I guess I have, but not to like techno or anything." He dropped his hands to his sides and kept his eyes away from Brennan.

"Don't worry Sweetie, I already know your answer." Ange suggested to Brennan. Her blush deepened a few hues.

"Look I know this is uncomfortable," Angela was laughing inside her head, "but you guys need to do this to attract the killer and to blend in better. So I'm not leaving until you guys practice and get something done." Booth's jaw had dropped in a horrified look and Brennan's eyes went wide. "Here we can watch what the dancing looks like so I don't have to instruct you, but this is also whatever you improvise as well." Angela sat back down in her chair while Booth and Brennan moved to sit on the opposite side of the couch from each other.

After a few clips of what Booth thought of was "having sex on the dance floor", Ange forced them off the couch and back to their prior places, with Brennan in Booth's arms. Ange went over to the speakers and turned up some music. Booth stood there, his fingers flexing over Brennan's trim waist while Brennan looked frozen.

"Come on guys, move!" Angela yelled over the music. Slowly, they both started to move in a swaying rhythm that one would find at a middle school dance. Angela slapped her hand over her face.

"You know what? Fine. I'm going to go get outfits ready for you guys and a glass of water, in the meantime, ACTUALLY DANCE!" She shouted over the bass. She swiftly picked up all the bags and a bottle of water from Brennan's kitchen and walked into the nearest bedroom.

Booth and Brennan had stopped moving in the middle of the floor and she turned in his arms to face him.

"Booth we will have to do this sometime." She said.

"I know but it was weird with Angela staring like she was watching a horror movie." Booth rolled his eyes.

"I don't know what that means." Her brows furrowed together.

"Forget it Bones. Okay so… um we can dance back to front or face to face. Uh what do you wanna do?" Booth tried to read her expression but he was drawing a blank.

"Well we can start with basic stuff then work up to more intimate moves." She suggested. Booth swallowed but nodded his head. Brennan nodded back and returned her back to his chest.

Slowly they began to move their hips side to side, building to the tempo of the current song playing throughout her apartment. Their moves began to pick up speed to the music, when all of a sudden Brennan introduced a hip gyrate that she learned in one of the videos that happened to move her ass against Booth's groin. Booth gritted his teeth but kept up with her, their movements finally matching with the beat of the bass. To test the waters further, Booth began to lightly run his hands up and down from the sides of her thighs to the curve of her waist, Brennan's heart involuntarily quicken at the feeling of Booth caressing her sides. She moved her palms over his forearms to his thighs as well to stay close and keep a pattern. _'Side-side-circle-step-step-hip roll-repeat'_ they both thought, their threads to sanity unravelling ever so slightly. Booth was praying now that the song would end soon to end the torture and prevent the arousal from getting any worse. Yet again, he didn't want it to end. He was holding, touching his partner, _Bones_, in a way he never has before, and it was _heaven_.

While Booth was thinking about the feel of her in his arms, Brennan decided to throw caution to the wind and turned to face him. However, he wasn't surprised at her action and quickly pulled her close and kept up their dancing. Her arms went around his neck while his circled to the absolute lowest part of her back and hips to keep her close and moving. Still looking at the floor, they watched as their bodies moved in tune to the music, her legs slightly parted by one of Booth's legs, hips grinding sensually together. Playing the last caution card, they both looked up and held each other's gaze. Instantly Brennan's hands tightened a grip on the back of his neck and his roamed over her lower back. Nothing but trust and longing exposed in their eyes as they continued their tortured dance. Suddenly they realized the song had ended and a new tempo slowly began to build. They backed away from each other, limbs disengaging apart. They still held their gaze, not even realizing that they were practically panting from the activity. Once again, Ange stepped into the room.

"Well you guys, I actually forgot some stuff for clothing but I can come back tomorrow night and we can work out outfits. Booth make sure you bring black jeans, no holes or anything, and the slimmest pair that you have. Oh and any bright colored shirts or just a plain hugging black one. Also, if you have a pair of Converse then bring those too." Booth nodded and finally broke eye contact with Brennan.

"Okay. Well I have to go. I gotta pick up Parker early tomorrow since Rebecca has an important meeting in the morning but I'll be here around 6. Is that okay Bones?" He glanced back to her as he picked up his jacket and keys off the hall table.

"Yes, that's fine Booth. Night. And goodnight to you too Ange." Brennan smiled and began pushing Angela towards the door where Booth just left through.

"Oh come on Bren! Aren't you going to tell me how your dance with Agent Studly was?" Angela asked.

"Were you watching us?" Brennan breathed evenly to hide her worried tone.

"No, I was working the whole time." Angela said smoothly.

"Another time Ange, I will tell you." Brennan stated and started to shut the door.

"You better!" Ange said as the door shut. Once she reached her car, she pulled out her digital camera she brought with her and turned it on. "Oh my god, Jack is never going to believe this!" Quickly she climbed into her car and drove home.

Booth was restless all night. Their dance kept playing repeatedly in his head; she kept playing over and over in his head. He shook off his covers and went to grab a glass of water from the kitchen. He gulped it down, returned his dark bedroom, and fell back onto the bed. Eventually around 2 or 3 am he fell into a slumber, dreaming of her still in his arms.

Brennan wasn't fairing any better than Booth was. She rolled around constantly to get comfortable but little thoughts kept shaking her from her drowsiness. '_Not as good as his arms'_ her mind would echo and she would roll over to resettled back into her pillow. Finally, exhaustion won over and pulled her into peaceful sleep.

**_A/N: luv it? hate it? Make ur B&B world go round? press that little button at the bottom and tell me wat u think and i promise another chapter will be there soon! Cheers~ AB_**


	3. The Proof in the Video

**A/N: Heeeeeeeeeelloooo this chap would've been up on sunday morning if the site wasnt doing updates (i check the doc uploader every ten minutes). but finally at 1am on a school night its working, i jumped up and yelled but then my mom yelled at me :) **

**Any way so heres the next chappie and yes its bout the video and a little angsty-filler while i was at it so enjoi! ^^**

**uh i always forget these i figured i start writing them before the story is deleted... I DO NOT repeat DO NOT own Bones or FOX. **

Angela pulled the car in park and hastily got out. Quickly she slammed her door shut and ran up the stares into the house, "Jack!" She yelled into the big halls.

"I'm in here Angie!" He yelled back and she knew exactly where he was. She quickly jogged off down one hall, skipped down another, and through the gaping office door to the left. Hodgins swivelled away from the desk to see his wife practically jumping up and down with a death grip on her silvery digital camera, grin plastered to her features.

"I'm going to hazard a guess that something huge happened." He smiled as Angela looked like she was going to explode.

"You have no idea! My evil mastermind plan might actually work without them knowing I set them up!" Angela gave a little squeal that Hodgins planned for by sticking his fingers in his ears. She raced over to Hodgins and sat sideways in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"And I got the incriminating evidence!" She waved the camera back and forth before flicking the little switch, bringing the camera to life.

"Whoa there," he pushed the camera down with one hand, "if it's them in bed then I don't need to see that." Hodgins looked up at Angela.

"Don't worry Hodgie it's something far more embarrassing then getting caught fooling around." She smiled a little more deviously and played the video for Hodgins. His eyes grew wide at the little screen as Brennan and Booth bump and grinded in her living room to techno music.

Partway through the video, Hodgins regained the ability to speak. "You got them to do this? Damn baby then you are _really_ good. Wait how long exactly did it take for them to actually do this?" He asked letting out a chuckle.

"Oh they freaked out at first when I told them what to do. Booth looked like he got burned and jumped away from Brennan, but after I left the room they did this all on their own. So about 5 minutes for this all to go down." She grinned while still staring at the screen.

"Really? I thought Booth would've been dead by now with the way his hands are movin' over Dr. B." He laughed as the video played through Booth and Brennan dancing face to face.

"Uh uh she encouraged these movements." Ange chuckled.

"Hahaha this is hilarious. Wait… Wait! Ange? Do they know you were filming them?" Hodgins asked suddenly freaking out.

"Of course not! Booth would've shot the camera out of my hands." She smiled at Hodgins and continued to watch the video.

"Well then what exactly are you going to use the video for?" He squinted his eyes at her but a smiled curled at his lips.

"Well there's blackmail, evidence, blackmail, public humiliation." She had counted on her fingers.

"You are very aware that you said blackmail twice right?" He asked.

"Most likely that's what it'll be used for." She nodded her head.

"Like a you-can't-kill-me-I-got-proof card?" He laughed.

"Yeah or instead of a proof card how about a if-you-threaten-me-I will-play-this-in-the-lab card." The mischievous smiled back in place.

"Oh you _will _be murdered for that." Hodgins warned her but the grin was there.

"Its okay they'll be in a happy-bliss mode or we can take a vacation to Europe for a few weeks." She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. "But now I gotta go plan more evil things to do to them tomorrow." She quickly hopped off his lap and ran out of the room.

"Hey I can't take any blame for this alright? I like my organs and bones where they are!" He shouted and her footsteps faded down the hall. With another chuckle, he turned back to his bug index lying open on his desk, the camera still sitting next to it…

"Daddy?" Parker asked over his grilled cheese at Booth's dining room table.

"Yeah Bub?" Booth encouraged when he started to chug his orange juice.

"Are you and Dr. Bones sleeping together?" Parker asked innocently as Booth spit the orange juice across the table. After getting over the initial shock and violent coughing fits, he was able to respond back.

"Wha- _cough cough_- no- _cough_- no we aren't Parks." He choked out.

"Why would you ever guess something like that?" Booth was perplexed, he still hasn't given Parker the talk yet, and Parker didn't have armpit hair the last time he checked.

"Well because you were saying her name when we took a nap. I thought she was in your room. Also you have done it before." Parker plainly explained.

"I have?" Booth's eyes widened in shock, how long had he been moaning Bones' name in his sleep? _'Probably since forever dumbass'_ He mentally kicked himself.

"Yeah. Mostly they started a few weeks ago I think. I was too sleepy to tell." Parker shrugged as Booth thought back to a few weeks ago.

'_Well what was a few weeks ago… There was the McClemons case, everyone went for a night a Founding Fathers, Brennan invited us to go swimming at her house. Oh. Oh…'_ The memories came flooding back. She came out wearing a black and white-stripped two-piece, a simple bikini that complemented every curve she had. He remembered he stared at her as she walked passed him with Parker to go to the elevator. Then more memories flooded back. Parker pushing her in. Her and Parker having a water fight. Her pushing him into the pool. Then him dunking her underwater while Parker laughed at his dad and friend fighting each other in the pool. That's when it really hit Booth, him and Bones practically got into a wrestling match in a _swimming pool_. He remembered being straight up against her as their hands fought for control, he remembered that she got him in a headlock that placed him near one spot he was desperately trying to forget in the presence of his son at the table. He cheeks flushed furiously and placed the memory in storage for later.

"So…" he cleared his throat and his thoughts, "what do you wanna do today Park before your mom comes back to get you?" Booth took another bite of his own grilled cheese as his son pondered the question.

"Can we go swimming with Dr. Bones again?" he asked, immediately his face beamed. Unfortunately, Booth half-slammed and half-dropped his head to the table. _'This is so unfair'_ he sighed and brought his eyes up to meet his son's questioning ones.

"Uh we can't today Bub, Bones is busy. But maybe another time we can." He breathed evenly hoping Parker would think of something else.

"Okay then. Can we go to the park?" He asked.

"Yeah Parker that sounds just fine. Go wash up and put shoes on and then we'll leave." He smiled. Parker jumped up from his seat and dashed for the bedroom. Booth ran a hand through his hair. _'This is going to be a long day until 6pm.'_

Brennan rolled over in bed and glanced at the clock. _11:02 am_. With a small sigh, she got out of bed and went to the kitchen for some coffee and a late bowl of cereal. _'I haven't slept in this late for a while. At least not really since a few weeks ago.' _She let out a another sigh but this time with a smile pulling on her lips. She quickly ran over her thoughts from a few weeks ago. Parker and Booth came over to swim. Booth was wearing his tropic blue swimming trunks, a white tank top clinging to his smooth chest. She remembered being speechless for two seconds until Parker asked if she was ready to go. Being at the pool didn't help either. Booth sat lounging in a chair shirtless while her and Parker played games like "Jump or Dive" or "Marco Polo". Finally, when he joined them in the pool, they couldn't keep their hands off each other especially when they started a wrestling match. His cool toned chest pressed against hers in a fight of dominance. She also remembered when they all played to see who could hold their breath the longest. Booth had picked her up bridal style and sunk to the bottom of the pool with her in his lap. He had kept his arms around her as he smiled and squinted through the water at her. Parker had giggled and came up for air.

She carefully tucked the memory away and continued eating her breakfast. Suddenly she started to wonder what else Angela could have possibly planned for them.

**A/N: luv, hate? make ya wanna hunt me down with pitchforks for the tension? Any of those listed will be fine as long as you review!...and i survive to write more. cheery cheers~ AB**


	4. Playing with Fire

**A/N: first! since the upload was down i wrote two chaps. i thought bout savin' this for a day or two but then (quoting Doctor Who) "..I said what the hell?" so i'm spoilin everyone with two chaps in one night! ta da!**

**Second, and this is serious, I (as in me) do NOT condone the use or abuse, etc. of illegal controlled substances like ecstasy nor have i ever done this drug, everything written in this chapter about it is either online research, creative speculation, or my own personal experiences of seeing ppl on ecstasy. **

**Well after that FDA warning label (and the fact that i dont own Bones), enjoy the chapter! ANd watch Bones this week cuz its gunna be like OH MY GOD! ^^**

"Okay before we continue the prep work I think we should overlook the file again to see what the killer's MO is." Brennan chatted as she let Booth and Angela into her apartment. She knew it would be another long night but if she could hold off the tension emotions for a few minutes then it was worth it.

"Alright. I got the profile right here", Booth said opening the manila folder and sat down on Brennan's couch, "okay this guys is a creep. He picks on couples who are either drunk or on drugs. He leads them away from the crowds and either out to the back of the clubs or somewhere else to supposedly sell them more drugs and kills them. He knocks 'em out or gives them roofies like the ones where your conscious but you cant move or talk, then he slits their throats, and carves an 'X' on their chests over their hearts. Apparently, word has gone round and he has a sick label now, ravers give him the name "The Jack of Hearts" because he kills people in love or some crap like that." He tossed the folder disgustedly onto the coffee table and crossed his arms.

"Wow um- that guy is really sick." Angela tried forming better sentences. "I mean he targets unsuspecting couples who are having a great time and then just mutilates them, together. That's heartbreaking." Angela sat in a chair.

"I've seen worse," Brennan shrugged but a quick glance from Booth made her reevaluate her statement, "but it is very sad and mentally disturbing." Brennan looked at her hands.

"Well then lets get started Ange. What's next on the list? Outfits?" Booth stood and rubbed his hands together.

"Yes! Outfits! Brennan I will do yours first because it's easier." Angela quickly moved around the dining room table with excited as she started picking up stuff and shoving in Brennan's arms. Booth wasn't really paying attention but he swore he saw shiny fabric and possibly a mini skirt. And before he could blink, Brennan was in her bedroom changing into the clothing Angela gave her.

"Okay Agent Studly what did you bring over?" Angela walked over to the bag he brought with him.

"Uh I found a pair of classic converse I had in my closet, my pairs of black jeans, and a few shirts." He stood too when Ange dumped the bag onto the table and started throwing clothes at him too.

"Okay go tries those on and don't come out until I say so." Ange smiled and pushed him toward the bathroom. Booth sighed and leaned his head back against the door. _'Great. Another long night ahead of me.'_ He though and took a pair of his jeans out of the pile. He finally pulled them when a scream came from Brennan's bedroom. Without thinking, he pulled out his gun from his discarded jeans and rushed into Brennan's room ready to shoot an intruder. But when he burst in he only saw Angela jumping up and down squealing from what he guessed was how Brennan looked in the outfit. Then he finally looked at Brennan after they noticed he came into the room, his eyes went wide at the sight of his partner in leggings, a short skirt, and a tank top of a variety of colors that dipped low enough to see her bra if you were standing close enough. He wasn't the only one shocked, Brennan also returned the gaze as she took in his appearance, he was shirtless, barefoot, his jeans barely clung to his hips where he forgot to button and zip them up, belt hanging from the loops. Her hands clenched as the thought passed through her mind, _'He's shirtless, dishevelled, and barely wearing jeans in my bedroom. Very, very hot.'_ She shook her head a little when Ange finally decided to crack the intense silence.

"Can we help you with something Booth?" Angela raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

'_Oh believe me Bones could _definitely _help me with something'_ Booth slapped himself mentally and tried to form coherent words.

"I uh heard a scream and I came to see what happened." He remembered he was holding a gun and kept it at his side, clicking the safety back on.

"What. Do you think a burglar came in to hurt us?" Angela asked with a laugh, seeing Booth squirm was definitely hilarious.

Booth pressed his lips together and calmly replied, "Well you never know, people have broken in here before." He shrugged and seemed to calm a little.

"And don't you count yourself among those people Booth?" Angela continued to prod Booth.

"Only once or twice but she was in danger." He replied.

The silence resumed before Angela thought of something else to say.

"Well… I'll go finished putting on the outfit." He muttered before he turned around and walked out of the room.

Angela laughed at his embarrassment, "Haha I didn't know you were a fan of rubber duckies Booth." Angela ended up in a fit of laughter on the edge of Brennan's bed. When they subsided, she looked over to Brennan who was lying facedown next to her on the bed.

After a few awkward minutes Angela walked into the living room and shouted for them both to come out, she made Brennan change though since there was more than one choice. Slowly they both emerged and stood in front of Angela, trying to not steal glances at what the other was wearing. Angela smiled at her handiwork. Booth kept the jeans but added the converse and a nice, fitted gray t-shirt. Brennan was now in a bright red looser tank top with another tighter bright blue one underneath, cut-off jean shorts, and barefoot for now. Angela practically beamed, _'it looked simple yet they would fit_ _in at the club. Oh I'm a genius.'_

"You guys look really good." Ange said, Booth and Brennan just smiled and kept standing ramrod straight.

"Okay guys seriously you might as well look now 'cause you wont really have time to at the club, so get it over with." Angela crossed her arms and turned around to set up the next part of the tutorial.

Booth set his jaw and turned to look at Brennan. She looked really beautiful. The clothing was simple, _'and not a threat to my sanity'_, he thought. The tank top still dipped low but everything worked together, plus the shorts made him unclench his teeth a little.

Brennan also steeled herself and looked at Booth, her jaw almost dropped. He was also dressed simply. The clothing was a little tighter than his usual casual wear but nothing was too tight, all of it complimented his muscles and structure perfectly. _'Wow he really _is _in good shape. Of course you knew that imbecile. How many times have you seen him shirtless?' _He mind argued back and forth. Once they were done ogling each other Angela clapped her hands twice to get their attention.

"You guys sit on the couch. It's time for some heavier stuff now." She gestured for them to down, they quickly obliged.

"What else is there Ange?" Brennan wondered.

"Well there's the whole 'couples on drugs thing'." Angela air quoted almost sarcastically.

"You're not actually telling us to illegally buy and take controlled substances are you?" Brennan asked.

"Of course not Sweetie but if 'Jack' scopes out couples, he needs to see you guys buying drugs and taking them." Angela put her hands on her hips.

"Well how do we do that?" Brennan asked shrugging her shoulders and looked at Booth.

"We can actually do an illegal buy and switch the pills for placebos when we take them, but that creates a little more paperwork 'cause then we gotta bust that guy too. Or we can fake a buy from someone else undercover." Booth stated simply and Brennan pondered his suggestion.

"Okay so…" Brennan thought again for a second, "Ange can you pretend to sell us drugs at the club?"

"Oh- well I- eh why not. I haven't been to a club for a few months, maybe I should take Hodgie?" Angela slipped away a little before Booth brought here back.

"Earth to Ange! That's all fine and dandy so what else do we need to know then?" Booth asked.

"Um you guys need to know the lingo and how to act." Angela answered.

"Hey do you know where I can score a tab of E for 10?" Booth proved his point and continued, "Dude I'm rolling so high right now." Booth mocked.

"Okay you have that down but she doesn't." Angela pointed at Brennan.

"I'll fill her in tomorrow at the lab." Booth shrugged.

"Alright then, all that's left is the acting like you're on drugs part." Angela stated, "Bren for you I would just say is remember when were on the meth?" Brennan nodded, "act like that but stumble around more and think everyone and everything is friendly, and physical contact is a necessity." Angela stated like she was a scientist.

Booth narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "Ange have you done ecstasy before?" A smile pulled at his lips.

Angela rubbed her chin before calmly replying, "I took it once in college at a party. Whew that _was _a fun party." She chuckled and reminisced.

"Okay Ange now it is my turn to say 'We'll talk later'." Brennan laughed as well.

"Alright so Booth have you ever done drugs?" Angela turned the table on him.

"Uh- uh uh- no." His eyes shifted around the room as he rubbed his hands together nervously.

"Liar! Saint Seeley Booth has sinned!" Angela yelled excited. Brennan turned to stare at him smiling.

"Okay! Okay! I took a hit of pot once in high school, jeez." He sighed and sat back in the couch.

"Well then I have done a lot more drugs than you." Brennan said in her rare suggestive voice.

"Bones!" Booth said.

"What? It's true. Remember when I told you about the bhang I had when I was studying in India?" Her eyebrows rose at the memory along with a giggle.

"Anyway so what do we act like together at the club?" Booth rubbed a hand over his face.

"Well stand up and I'll show you what I've seen people doing." They booth stood up and Angela stumbled towards them and wrapped her arms around both of them. "Heeeey guys! Howz it goin'? This place is sooo much fun huh? The lights, the music! There's a lot of hot guys here huh Bren?" Angela lolled her head back and forth wearing a stupid smile.

"It just looks like you're really drunk." Booth said as Angela stopped faking it.

"Pretty much, except you're just more happy-go-lucky and friendly." Angela shrugged.

"Oh then this will be simple." Brennan stated and threw an arm around Booth and slumped heavily on his side, "Hey Booth have I ever told you how much you looked like that statue of the naked guy, uh what's his name, David!" She pretended, a stupid grin plastered on her face, eyes half closed in a fake stupor.

Booth was left a little speechless while Angela fell to the ground laughing really hard and clutching her sides.

Booth rolled his head to look at Brennan, "oh Bones I've taught you how to act too well." He sighed.

Angela finally got off the floor and wiped a tear from her eye, "okay her acting skills are down. How bout you Booth." Angela raised her eyebrow again.

"I've gone undercover many times. My acting skills are fine." He lifted his chin a little but all he got in return was a disapproving stare and crossed arms from both women.

"Fine then," he got into a role and walked a little not straight to Brennan, "mm Bones you r skin is as soft as silk." He purred in her ear as she got goose bumps.

"His skills are fine Ange." Brennan tried to say evenly.

Angela got a smug smile on her face and crossed her arms, "well then my work here is done. Okay Booth you can get out of here now." Angela smiled at him.

"What? Why?" He asked very confused.

"Because it's getting late and we have work tomorrow." Angela said.

"Well then aren't you leaving?" Booth asked incredulously, _'I wanna stay.'_

"Because I have a little more stuff to go over with, with Brennan. Like make-up and girly stuff like that." Angela smiled and then whispered something in Brennan's making her blush furiously. Booth was curious but saved the question for later. He went and picked up his bag with all of his clothes and left. Brennan quickly turned to scold Angela.

"Ange! Why did you tell me that in front of him?" Brennan whined.

Just wanted to see your reaction and his. He is definitely going to ask you about it later." Angela chuckled, "So when are you guys infiltrating?"

"On Tuesday night so warn Hodgins. I will tell Cam and the FBI tomorrow." Brennan put her hands on her hips.

"Are you going to have a team there or just you guys?"

"Booth, me, and you will be the only ones inside. The FBI will remain outside."

'_Good. No one needs to see what you will be doing.'_ Angela smiled at her thought.

"So on Tuesday just bring your clothes to the lab and make up and we will get ready there. I'll tell Agent Studly to bring clothes and etcetera too." Angela waived her hand and picked up her things to go. "I'll see you in the morning Sweetie." Angela said and left as well.

Brennan was still frustrated, Angela's suggestion still swirling though her mind at the implication. _'I'll just ask her tomorrow.'_ She shrugged and went to bed.

**A/N: okaaay hopefuly pitchforks still at bay, but i promise the club scene will finally be written in like a chap or two. so until then feel free to press the author ego boosting button and leave a review or drop a suggestion and until next time... Cheers~ AB**


	5. The Practice in the Preparation

**_A/N: I know im a bad author. BAD ME, BAD ME! But to simply put it so im not going on for hours; Germany, Senior year, SATs, AP classes, and college applications. So just bear with me, this story will NEVER be abandoned but the updates might be spacy and uneven but they will be posted._**

**_On a lighter note, ANYONE EXCITED FOR SEASON 7? I AM! ^^_**

**_This is the day and night before the club and oh boy you guys are gunna love it! I had to fan myself while just writing it!_**

**_Also pleaz review! Ive been horrible with the updates i know, but hearing that people are still interested makes my muse shoot thru the roof so if ur still out there... PLEAZ REVIEW. the next update will be sooner since im on fall break. Anyway. ENJOY! Cheers._**

Booth woke up groggily the next morning, _'Maybe after this case I'll be able to get a good nights sleep'_. He didn't get much more time to think as his phone began to shrill on his nightstand.

"Booth." He groaned into the speaker.

"Booth are you okay? You sound like you're in pain." Brennan's worried yet clinical voice answered back.

"No I'm fine Bones, I just didn't get much sleep is all." He rubbed his neck before standing.

"I know, I find it hard to sleep with the killer still out there." She replied. _'Or the fact that I can't stop thinking of how hot you looked in your outfit.' _Booth thought but seeked to never voice it.

"Yeah, that. So what's up Bones?" He asked, shuffling around his room for his suit pants.

"Well I was just checking to make sure you were coming by today to the lab to review the local lingo and our plan of infiltration at the club." She asked.

"Yeah Bones, I'm still coming over. Uh, how about around lunch, I'll pop by and we can discuss it." He said, struggling to put pants on with one hand.

"Well you can't physically "pop" over here but I understand your colloquialism. See you around lunch."

"Okay, see ya Bones." Booth said. He hung up his phone and tripped over with his pants around his ankles.

_Later at the lab…_

Brennan was walking briskly to Angela's office with a determined look on her face.

"Uh Angie, fire in the hole!" Hodgins yelled in the direction of her office, he knew the conversation would be interesting.

Brennan finally reached Angela's door and whisked it open quickly.

"Will you please explain your whispered suggestion to me from last night?" Brennan asked fast. Angela just looked up from the sketch on her desk, concealing the coy smile on her face.

"Sweetie you might want to close the door before I explain." Angela suggested, placing her pencil on the pad.

Brennan spun and shut the door, disappointing the Hodgins hiding behind a pillar.

"Okay why don't we sit on the couch Bren?" Angela got up and moved over to her colorful sofa. Brennan clenched and unclenched her fists and moved to sit next to her.

"What I was suggesting would help the killer take more appeal in you and Booth, Sweetie. It was a harmless suggestion." Angela explained, fighting the laugh bubbling up.

"But I still don't see why giving Booth a lap dance will-" Angela quickly clamped her hand over Brennan's mouth, fearing that someone would overhear.

"Shhh Bren! Jeez announce to the world!" Angela pulled her hand away, looking left and right.

"But we closed the door Ange, no one can hear us." Brennan said confusingly just as a howling laugh echoed through the lab. Angela groaned reached under her coffee table and pulled a bug out from it. She stood quickly and threw open the door.

"You are so dead Hodgins!" She saw him laughing from his desk and took off across the lab after him. Hodgins quickly saw his charging wife and took up running from his desk.

"Wait! Wait Ange! It was a joke. I though it wouldn't work! C'mon babe we share the same house!" Hodgins shouted, dodging Angela and equipment.

Cam came out a few seconds later bellowing, "Hey! This is a lab, not a playground! We solve murders, not chase each other around like a preschool crush! Hodgins- no more bugging rooms! Angela- don't chase him around evidence tables!" She quickly rolled her eyes and returned to her office.

Angela approached her husband with a glare on her face, "You just lost some tonight." She told him with a punishing grin.

"Aw c'mon Ange, it was a joke!" Hodgins called after her retreating form, the interns around him snickered. Hodgins glared back before returning to his evidence.

Brennan stood in the doorway confounded, but returned back to the couch with Angela.

"Well. That was odd." Brennan uttered as they sat in silence.

"Anyway Bren, I suggested that because the killer would find you guys more interesting. Remember the file? "Couples in love". You guys would look more convincing if you were intimate." Angela explained but felt like doing cartwheels. Brennan shifted uncomfortably.

"Do you believe it will work?" Brennan asked.

"Maybe. You won't know unless you try, but I suggest you find a booth or chair out of the way from the crowd. After the drugs and dancing of course, give him a chance to talk to you guys. Oh and if you guys "share" the drugs, it'll be even more convincing." Angela wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"I don't understand your suggestion, Ange." Brennan now furrowed her brows at Angela.

"I'm _suggesting_ that you take the placebo pill and share it with Booth." Angela coyly said.

"Like break it in half?" Brennan asked confused.

Angela blew out a short breath, "No. I mean you put the pill in your mouth then make out with Booth to share the pill." Angela returned the bluntness.

Brennan's eyes went wide at the answer, "What? Will that really work?"

Angela didn't even bother hiding her smile at the thought that Brennan isn't even ruling that out. "Well they're made out of sugar so they dissolve quickly."

"I will run that by with Booth when he comes over to talk about tomorrow night." Brennan slowly sounded out.

"Um can I make a suggestion? When you guys are at the club, don't plan everything. Have stuff be spontaneous and fun but if one of you doesn't like it then stop but don't… mention that to Booth, just do it at the club." Angela quickly suggested.

"Okay. Well, I enjoyed our discussion and will take your suggestions into consideration." Brennan nodded her head and stood up from the sofa. She walked back to her office and then to the platform to review the autopsies. Angela smiled at more of her handiwork and returned to her sketches of the victims.

A few hours later, Booth dropped by to discuss about the club with Brennan.

"Hey, Bones! Where are you?" Booth yelled out across the lab. Brennan's head popped up from the platform.

"I'm right here Booth. You don't have to shout." She slid around the table, snapped off her gloves, and trotted down the stairs to meet Booth.

"Well I have the list you wanted and you wanted to discuss our "plan of action"." He quoted her.

"Okay we'll go to my office then." Brennan walked with Booth back out of the lab floor. He turned and sat on her couch while Brennan moved to sit behind her desk.

"So where do you want to start?" Brennan asked, mindlessly shuffling the case papers on her desk.

"Well how 'bout the lingo? Then we can get into the stuff at the club, and we can bring in Ange to plan the drug deal." Booth straightened his tie as he spoke.

"That seems satisfactory." Brennan got up from her desk and sat across from Booth on another chair.

"Well the first few words are 'rolling', 'E', and 'tabs'," Booth sighed before continuing, "Rolling is someone on ecstasy, they're rolling on the drug. E is a short abbreviation for ecstasy and tabs also refers to the drug." He finished and looked over at Brennan.

"Is that it?" Brennan asked, questioningly.

Booth glanced at the list once, then twice before looking at her again.

"Well for our investigation, yes. Plus if we come into contact with the killer- let me do the talking." Booth flashed a smile at Brennan as Angela walked in the door.

"So are you guys talking about the club?" She asked sitting next to Brennan.

"Yep. Just finished the lingo. We were about to get you about the drug deal you owe us." Booth leaned back into the sofa.

"Well I was thinking that you guys dance around, hang out, maybe have a drink. About a half an hour or something I'll meet you near the booths, do the fake drug deal, you guys take the placebos, and make the killer come to you." Angela smiled at the last suggestion.

"That seems logical to me." Brennan agreed.

"Me too." Booth mumbled through tight lips.

"Well good. I'll- let you guys continue here." With that, Angela retreated out of the office. They both sat in awkward silence for a few moments before someone spoke.

"So do you want to keep talking 'bout our cover tonight or just wait until we go to the club tomorrow?" Booth asked with an innocent shrug.

"Sure. We can go to your house or mine, maybe some Thai, and continue." Brennan agreed.

"Hmm how about my place this time?" Booth asked.

"That seems good." Brennan replied.

"Okay then. So, see you at my place tonight?" Booth stood up ready to leave. Rubbing his hands together.

"Yes. You will." She smiled and returned to her desk as Booth left her office.

**(insert line break here)**

"So where did you hide my camera Hodgie?" Angela leaned against his desk.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Angie." Hodgins coyly replied.

"If you don't give me the camera you be sleeping on the couch tonight, and I won't let you in on any of the undercover work." Angela smiled, leaning back.

Hodgins let out a quick sigh before opening his desk drawer and reluctantly handed over the camera to a waiting Angela.

"Thank you Hodgins." Angela seductively smiled before walking back to her office.

"I get first dibs on that evidence Angie!" He yelled after her retreating form.

**(insert yet another line break here)**

Brennan knocked on Booth's door promptly at 7 pm that night, which he answered in a heartbeat. What he didn't expect was the bags now in Bones' arms.

"What's with the stuff, Bones?" Booth asked quirking an eyebrow up.

"Oh well I thought we were going to discuss the undercover assignment more tonight, so I brought all the necessary supplies for said reconnaissance." She said matter-of-factly.

"Okay then," Booth rubbed his hands on his jeans, "what would you like to work on first?" He asked staring at the door next to her head. _'Besides me.'_ Booth jerked a little at the thought but pulled it back together. She entered his apartment and promptly dropped her bags on his coffee table. _'This is gunna be another long night'_ Booth inwardly groaned before moving to sit on his couch.

_2 hours and 3 beers each later…_

"For the last time Bones, no one is going to believe that." Booth rubbed his hands down his face with an exasperated sigh.

"Okay well let me try again," Brennan shifted on her seat and cleared her throat, "aren't you tripping out over these lights dude." Brennan faked her high and swayed a little.

"Alright forget it Bones, we're done with that for the night. What else would you like to go over?" Booth didn't realize what he could've asked but it was too late.

"Well I would like to review the dancing again but in our assorted outfits so that we're used to them for tomorrow night." Brennan hid the apprehensive look in her eyes as she watched Booth contemplate his answer.

"I would but I don't got any techno club music Bones." Booth stretched a smiled in a sort of apology, but of course, Brennan is always one step ahead of the game.

"That's okay; Angela let me borrow her CD for the course of the case so we can practice if we needed to." Brennan pulled out the shiny disk and waved it in front of Booth. '_One day I swear Angela…'_

"Okay so I'll put the music on, you go change into the outfit and I will then do the same." Booth stiffly walked over to the stereo, plopped the hated disk into the player, and pushed the play button before retreating to his own room to change.

He pulled out the jeans and yanked them on before hunting for the shirt. _'This has got to be masochistic. I mean, I must really hate myself for putting myself through this. My _partner_ is in the next room for Christ's sake, putting on revealing clothing, just to practice _dancing_ with me, for a _case_!' _He yelled at himself, finally found the offended gray fabric and pulled it over his head before heading for the door. He stepped into the living room, finding it still vacant for the time being, and settled on the couch, kicking his bare feet up onto the coffee table, waiting for his gorgeous partner to walk out.

Brennan softly closed the door of the guest bedroom, before slowly laying out the clothes she was about to put on for Booth. _'You can do this Brennan. It's just dance practice. With your hot, physically fit hunk of a partner…'_ Brennan madly pierced her lips together before buttoning up her shorts and throwing on the colourful tank tops. She padded barefoot over to the door and grabbed the cold doorknob. _'Just relax. You will be fine, just distract yourself and think about the case…'_ She thought before opening the door and stepping into the living room. Booth was bobbing his head gently to the bass thumping in his apartment. Brennan walked further into the room enough for Booth to see movement and he turned to look at her. He forgot how to breathe and think for a moment, when he realized he was staring he quickly stood and slowly approached his partner.

"So do you just want to start like last time?" Booth asked. He stepped closer, leaving a foot gap between them.

"That sounds acceptable." Brennan nodded and turned her back to Booth.

Now it was his turn, he had to make the move. After a deep breath, Booth took that one step closer; his chest met her back, fitting together like a perfect puzzle piece. His hands moved to her hips as they began their rhythm. They began faster like before, building to the steady beat of the synthesizers and bass beats vibrating throughout the room. Their hips rotated against each other, Brennan rolling her pelvis fluidly, Booth matching her movement with his own. However, this time was different from the first time, she wasn't counting numbers or the elements of the periodic table, and he wasn't keep sport stats in his head. This was a real dance, between friends, between lovers. There was no holding back, a faint hint of control still holding on but failing altogether. Brennan ran her hands down his forearms to his hands on her hips as she encouraged his motions before quickly throwing her arms around the back of his neck, pulling him even closer than before. Booth took this sign and began to move his hands over her body, raking his fingers over the sides over her shorts before returning them to her waist, his nails lightly scraping over the skin of her hips that the tank tops revealed. Her grip around his neck tightened when she felt his breath on her neck, his stubbly chin rubbing against her shoulder. Booth couldn't take it anymore as his hands skimmed over her ribs as he turned Brennan to face him, her arms quickly clasping around his neck again as his wound tightly around her back. Their movements gained more speed, knees bending slightly, his hands ran up and down her back lightly until they reached the hem of the shorts before, to Brennan's dismay, returning back up. She ran her nails though the nape of hair on his neck before looking up at his face. Their eyes met in pure fire, his gaze burning hers. Lost in the moment, they unconsciously started leaning towards each other, but they stopped within inches as the CD began to skip and sputter in the CD player. They froze together as reality painfully snapped back into place, realizing their close and intimate proximity they untangled themselves and stepped a few feet back. Brennan shoved her fists into the minimal pockets on her jeans, while slightly shifting the tank tops that already were drooping to steep just a little farther down. Booth ran a hand through his already mussed up hair before returning his eyes to Brennan's, clearly, the practice was over.

Booth cleared his throat before speaking, "Well I think that's all we needed to cover for the night." He looked at Brennan for a response.

"Yes, that was all we needed to review. Um, I will see you tomorrow Booth and don't forget to bring everything to the Jeffersonian so we can go to the club." She walked around picking up the bags and walked to the front door. Booth remembered how to work his legs and followed her to the door.

"Alright then. Night, Bones." Booth gave a small half smile before closing the front door gently. Once he couldn't hear her retreating footsteps anymore he let out a loud groan before slamming all the lights off. Changing swiftly into sleep sweats and ripping back his sheets, he settled uncomfortably into bed knowing that he will have no sleep from this. _'What the hell is going on? I almost kissed her dammit that's what! But Bones wasn't holding back either. She wanted to kiss me, or was it just me? AH! I HATE THIS! But what does it mean, does she care for me the way I care for her, or am I having major delusions of grandeur?'_ Booth growled in frustration and rolled over to bury his face in his pillow.

Brennan couldn't think straight the whole drive home. Their activities still buzzing around her brilliant mind. She quickly turned into her parking space before rushing up to her apartment. Throwing the bags on the floor Brennan walked into her room and quickly fell onto the bed and yanked off her boots that she wore to his house. _'I am being irrational, these feeling have to be irrational. There's no way Booth would like me that way. I have had these feeling for awhile but never as strong as before. The feeling of being in his arms was exciting yet, comforting. Not to mention he looked like he was going to eat me for dessert.'_ Brennan threw the covers back and climbed in half dressed. Resigning to her fate that would be the same as Booth's tonight.

**_A/N: Love it, hate it? Too much UST like the show? Cant wait for the club? all said questions can be answered if u press that little wee button right down there. yes, there. no a little to the middle. Its that round thingy that says 'REVIEW', and all ur dreams will come true. well at least the next chap will come. ^^ _**

**_Cheers~ AB_**


	6. The Games Begin

**_A/N: so since i havent update in a while and its Fall holidays, my muse has been on fire (not literally) so becuz i was rude and left this alone for so long i'm posting yet another chap. and guess what... ITS THE LONG ANTICIPATED CLUB SCENE! YAY! And trust me, its gunna get better and better, mwuahahaha! evil laugh. anyway pleaz READ AND REVIEW! LET ME HELP YOU! plus i will be motivated to post more ^^. Enjoy. Also playing techno or something will help with the imagery. :)_**

**_Also thanks to Bonesfanatic.0379 and Negan for the reviews! Also Diko cuz ive seen her reviews since the beginning. hope you're still reading!_**

**_See if you leave a nice note i might just mention you ^^_**

Brennan came into the lab the next day, tired from the night of almost no sleep, and sat in her office. Angela, Hodgins, and Cam were already speculating on why she was so quiet and hasn't come out to examine the bones.

Little did they know the bull pin was in the same buzzing manor as Special Agent Seeley Booth trudged in looking dead tired and not responding to the teases the agents called out. After the glass door slammed shut, Charlie started the betting pool.

The day trudged forward slowly, Booth and Brennan worked on the case separately, their minds just stuck on what would happen tonight. They would be baiting a serial killer, but worse yet, they were doing it together, in a hot, sweaty, drug-fuelled club. Around lunchtime when their days couldn't possibly get worse, Charlie came into Booth's office to deliver the news from the higher ups.

Knocking, Charlie heard a brief 'Come in' before nudging the door open. "Uh Booth, I just got word that another agent will be doing the drug deal this evening for the investigation." Booth's head snapped up with fire in his eyes and Charlie automatically took a step back.

"Who ordered this?" Booth stood from his desk.

"Hey don't shoot the messenger. The bosses don't think Angela is experienced to do this so they want all FBI on this job." Charlie held up his hands.

Booth pursed his lips together, "Fine, but them the agent leaves and lets us continue the investigation, and Angela will be there as a civi. Tell the FBI not to show up unless called, we don't need to scare the guy off beforehand with SUVs parked all around the club. If there's no call, he didn't show up. Go it?" Booth planned quickly.

"Yeah, sure Booth. Good luck tonight." Charlie gave a smiled and retreated.

Booth sighed and sat back in his chair with a sigh._ 'I'll just take a nap for a few then head over to the lab for the day.' _

**(line break)**

Brennan was lying on her couch, a blanket at her knees, snoring softly. She tried to concentrate on the bones in front of her but all she could think about was the night before and the night that was to come. So with a tired sigh, she snapped off her gloves and retreated to her office for a quick nap. Booth arrived ten minutes later and informed an infuriated Angela about the change of plans.

"Don't worry, you'll still be there Ange. The FBI guy will be in and out. But besides me and Bones, we need you and possibly Hodgins to help us observe." Booth rationally calmed Angela.

Angela untensed her shoulders, "So where's your stuff for tonight Studly?" Angela smiled.

Booth returned the smile, "It's in your office Ange." He moved to walk passed her to Brennan's office.

"Did you bring hair gel?" Angela called.

"Its all in my duffel Angela." He answered as he approached Brennan's door. He softly opened it and noticed her napping on the couch, he walked over, pulled the blanket back over her, and settled in the chair across from her. After ten minutes, he began to doze again and before he knew it, he passed out like a light. Angela happened to enter as the pair was sleeping and snapped a quick photo before sneaking back out. Some time passed and Brennan finally stirred. Her eyes adjusted to the light and noticed Booth sleeping in her chair across from her. She knew his neck would be killing him if stayed in that position.

"Booth." Brennan groggily called out.

"Hmm. Bones?" He shifted in the seat and lifted his head.

"You might want to get up or you will hurt your neck, Booth." She said, her nose just poking over the blanket.

"Ah, thanks Bones." He got up and stretched, before glancing at his watch.

"What time is it?" Brennan asked, finally sitting up.

"Mmm almost time to get ready. The club opens at 7 and its 6 right now. But we're gunna show up after dark." Booth walked around her office to stretch his legs.

"Oh uh, Charlie came into my office earlier and told me the hoity toities want an agent doing the deal so we're fake-buying from an agent, not Angela. But she will be there." Booth sat in the chair next to her desk as Brennan moved to her side.

"Although that doesn't sound ideal, I can accept those terms." Brennan nodded.

"Well good evening sleeping beauties, how was the sleep over?" Angela entered with a big smile.

"Better than what I've been getting these past few days." Booth raised his arms above his head.

"I find that I felt exhausted as well." Brennan agreed.

"Well when you guys are ready, we should start preparing to leave. Bren, come to my office so we can do hair and make up and Booth, you and Hodgins can figure out whatever." Angela smiled again and left the office.

They glanced at each other for a few seconds before each moving to grab their own stuff.

"Um I'll meet you at Angela's office in 20." Booth stood to leave.

"Did you leave your bag in the car?" Brennan asked, picking up a small duffel bag to take to Angela.

"Uh, yeah. I came over here earlier than I thought so I didn't think to bring it up yet." He grabbed his keys from the table and walked out. Brennan studied him walking out of the lab and couldn't stop the blush creeping into her features, with a shake of her head she took up her bag again and slowly walked to Angela's office.

"How was your nap Sweetie?" Angela smiled at her confused friend.

"Um it was fine Ange, I feel a lot better than when I came in this morning." Brennan threw the bag onto a table and began to unload its contents.

"Yeah, why were you so tired this morning?" Angela stealthily prodded.

"I haven't been sleeping well because of the case." Brennan answered carefully, but Angela knew better.

"You never sleep well during a case, what makes this one so different?" Angela keep poking.

"Well me and Booth are also undercover this time so I keep thinking about the club… and Booth." Brennan finally let out with a long exhale.

"Ooh and?" Angela asked, throwing subtlty to the wind.

"And that's it Ange. I was just thinking about the case." Brennan shrugged and started to change.

Angela decided to leave it at that for now and began to dress as well. When they were done, Angela looked over Brennan to make sure she didn't leave something at home on purpose.

"This outfit looks great on you Bren. Now all we need is make up and some simple hair style." Angela walked to her desk for her make up bag.

"I find that your outfit is more risqué and colourful compared to mine." Brennan looked over the silver shiny skirt, neon high heels, and an assorted color top that was held together by strings. Angela walked over to a mirror she kept in her office and began to apply eye shadow and eyeliner. Brennan walked over to sit next to her.

"Well of course Sweetie, I've done these kinds of things since college. Albeit the times have slowed since then but I still go. Plus, I knew you wouldn't be up for this much skin so I gave you something you would be comfortable in." Angela finished her make up and turned to Brennan. "Okay so apply the eyeliner, and I will do the eye shadow. For hair, I think we'll curl it a little but we'll just leave it down." She walked over and lightly curled Brennan's hair before doing the same.

"Are you going to do the same eye shadow to me?" Brennan wondered at the sight of the orange and yellow hues Angela had applied.

"We wont go crazy for you, I think a light blue will do your eyes major justice." She handed Brennan a small container and she applied it. "Okay now stand and do a little spin." Angela gleefully smiled at her impressive handiwork.

"I find that I am enjoying this very much." Brennan finished her spin and looked to her best friend.

"Oh man we have to have a picture!" Angela grabbed her camera and Brennan. They both smiled as the flash clicked. "Oh we're so gorgeous!" Angela squealed.

"Oh yes you are." Hodgins added, he slouched against the doorway in black jeans, boots, and a green t-shirt. Booth however was standing as still and a statue, jaw on the floor, in only his black jeans, converse, and his work shirt.

"Uh hmm yes very- very gorgeous." Booth looked at Hodgins so he didn't stare at Brennan.

"So Studly, where's the shirt I picked for you." Angela mischievously smiled.

"It was laundry day today and I must have thrown it in with my dirty clothes." Booth hid his panicky expression as Angela's grin got bigger.

"Well then do you have a tank top or something?" Angela asked moving to sit on the couch, Brennan and Hodgins joined her as Booth stood there like he was frozen.

"I have a tank top that I usually work out in, but it's clean." He shrugged, hoping she would say no.

"Perfect! It's actually better than a t-shirt because it'll be hot in there." Angela grinned again, Hodgins chuckled to himself. Booth's shoulders fell and with a small growl that no one heard, he pulled the damning fabric from his bag. "Well put it on Studly." Angela said. Booth placed the bag on the table and turned to remove his shirt. Angela and Brennan's eyes went wide again, but Brennan looked a little disappointed when he yanked on the tank top.

Cam chose the perfect time to enter, "Hey guys I'm gunna lock the lab up but one of you has to the key to get in," she then glance at everyone dressed up, "It this for the undercover work?" An eyebrow quirked up.

"Yes, it is Cam, so we can catch the killer." Brennan answered, shifting in her seat.

"Can I get a picture?"Cam smiled.

"Of course you can!" Angela leaped off the couch and handed Cam the camera. Everyone got up and arranged themselves accordingly, Booth and Brennan together next to Hodgins and Angela.

The camera went off with a little flash and shutter as everyone put on their best smiles, besides the tension, they were actually enjoying themselves.

"Man I wish I was going undercover too."Cam shook her head chuckling and left for the night. "Have fun you guys!" She called.

"Oh we will!" Angela yelled back before turning to the others, "So who's ready to party and catch a killer?"

**_In the car…_**

"So Hodgins, have you actually done this before?" Booth questioned while driving.

"Angie's dragged me here and there, so yes I have gone before." Hodgins replied from the backseat.

"I find that I am very excited to see how people will interact at a social venue such as this." Brennan said with a smile.

"Sweetie it's just like all the other clubs I was able to drag you to, except this has specific music and more of a dress code." Angela answered.

"Hey look we're here." Booth pulled up to the curve and let Angela and Hodgins out to go find the FBI agent inside while Booth found a parking spot on the crowded street.

Brennan was already excited. From the street she could here the boom of the bass as they neared the entrance, other people were also dressed within the same capacity as her, bright colors, make up, even some in bathing suits. Brennan jumped a little as Booth wrapped his arm around her waist but then remembered they had to look like a couple so she swung her arm around his shoulders. They could see Angela waving as her and Hodgins entered the club, they had agreed to meet at the bar first before blending in. In a half hour or so Booth and Brennan would do the fake drug deal and begin looking, by which time "Jack" would show up and the FBI agent would leave to let the others work.

Brennan shivered a little next to Booth as they waited to get in, the chill raising goose bumps where clothing did not cover. He put his arm around her shoulders to try to warm her up, "It's alright babe, it'll be warmer inside." Booth said into her ear and involuntarily made her shiver more. Thankfully, they had made it to the front of the club where the bouncer checked their IDs and patted down Booth before they entered the dark, loud club. People were everywhere, at the bar, the dance floor; even the booths and seats were practically filled. Booth glanced at the DJ bobbing his head to his own mix playing back into his headphones as strobes and colored lights flashed all around the club. After they looked around, Booth replaced his hand back at her waist and guided her to the bar where Hodgins and Angela were sipping at drinks.

"About time you two!" Angela yelled over the music.

"Sorry, the line got big when we got to the door." Booth leaned close so he didn't have to speak as loud.

"Ok well the agent is Simmons, and he's sitting in a booth over there," she pointed over the crowd, "wearing a backwards baseball cap and a black shirt. He said he'll expect you over there in an hour." Angela said to Brennan.

"Well me and Angie are gunna head to the dance floor. See you guys around." Hodgins placed his drink on the bar and pulled Angela away from her stool.

"Have fun you two!" See shouted before disappearing into the crowd.

Booth called the bartender over and ordered two waters before turning back to Brennan. She was staring over the crowd a little too suspiciously. He sat at the stool Angela vacated and pulled Brennan in between his legs. "Hey, Bones. We aren't even working right now, now we just work on blending in. Ange will find us if he comes in, but it is our job to look like a couple, not survey like a cop." He said close to her face. Her heartbeat picked up but she shook her head and snapped into a persona. She leaned against his leg and sipped at the glass of water. Booth was trying to breathe evenly, he knew what he was doing was for the case but he couldn't help but get something out of it. It was different from when they were Roxie and Tony or even Buck and Wanda. But he shook the thought from his head and sipped his own water.

This time is was Brennan who acted first, "Wanna head to the dance floor?" She asked into his ear. Booth mentally shuttered but nodded, stood up, and led Brennan onto the floor. They squeezed past couples and even others just dancing alone, lost in their own world. Finally, Booth found space for them and place Brennan's arms around his neck before placed his at her waist. They immediately caught up to the rhythm that DJ was playing out, and seamlessly blended in with the other dancers. They gave in to the fun charged atmosphere of everyone in the club, their hips moving fluidly against each other to the beat of the music. On the other side of the floor, Angela and Hodgins finally managed to stumble out and they scanned the crowds for their friends. Angela spotted them first before Hodgins saw them too, and they were shocked. They could see Brennan and Booth having fun on the floor. She was smiling, he was smiling, Brennan caressed her hands along Booth neck, they couldn't see Booth's with the crowd. Angela quickly snapped a picture and even took a little video before going to find a seat with Hodgins. _'Maybe my diabolical plan is actually working'_.

Hodgins sat first and quickly put Angela next to him. "Did you see that? They're actually dancing together! In public! And Dr. B's smile? Oh man they so want each other." Hodgins chatted, sipping his soda.

"I told you my plan would work Hodgie," Angela grinned and glanced at her watch, "we need to go back out and tell they need to do the deal." Angela stood and pulled Hodgins to his feet.

"Alright but you tell them, I don't want to see the hostile looks when you tell them they have to stop dancing." Hodgins laughed before they dove back into the fray. They slowly danced towards their happy friends when they got a full look of what was going on. They were laughing, whispering, her hands moving through his hair, bodies pressed together, his hands just inches above her bottom, doing moves that should be illegal- at least to Angela.

Booth knew they were having a great time, besides the temptations itching at his hands; they were joking with each other, holding eye contact, and moving with the beats. However, for a second Booth forgot about the case, leaned his head a few inches closer, and kissed her shoulder. Brennan looked scared for a millisecond before shining a grin back at him; Booth smiled back and threw all caution to the wind. He slowly inched in his lips just hovering over hers, his hands moving lower, when Angela and Hodgins swung in next to them. Booth and Brennan instinctively took a step back, while Hodgins and Angela did mental cartwheels at this new development.

"Its been a half an hour. You should go talk to the dealer." Angela said in a squeaky voice.

"Okay. Are you alright Ange?" Brennan said, putting her arm around his shoulders to keep up the cover.

"Yes. This is just my favorite song, so I got excited." Angela answered. Booth and Brennan bought it and walked over to the quiet booth in the corner.

"Hey there Simmons," Booth answered as he sat with Brennan in proximity.

"Hey, Booth. Okay these are your standard sugar pills. I had to buy from someone on premises and I switched the pills for placebos. I already got the guy arrested. But here you go." Simmons handed over the 2 pills.

"So how much?" Booth asked, he picked up the pills and looked at them.

"20, and I'll give it back to you at your office tomorrow." Simmons answered. Booth pulled out a twenty and slid it across the table.

"Um if I'm not mistaken shouldn't we be talking like it's a real deal?" Brennan asked.

"Nah, no one can hear us over the music, plus it just looks like we're hanging out, but to an _experienced_ person, they know what's really happening." Booth answered confidently. Simmons got up and went to leave the club. Booth got up but told Brennan to sit.

"Ima go get water so we can take these." Booth explained and worked his way back to the bar. Brennan sat there for a minute with her eyes closed, thinking about what happened a few minutes ago. She knew that it was just chemicals, and that Booth was attractive, but her heart was telling her different. _'You know you like him'_ Her mind taunted her, but this time she's actually listening and agreeing with Booth for once, _'Let the chips fall where they may… Put brain in neutral and heart into overdrive.'_ She settled it, she is going to follow Angela's advice, give in. Booth returned a minute later with a bottle of water. He moved to sit down but was surprised when Brennan stood up as well and sat across his lap.

A little shocked Booth whispered, "Bones what are you doing?"

She took the bottle from his hands, "Keeping cover," she whispered back. Going along with it, he pulled the sugar pills out of his pocket, handed one to her, and kept one for himself, "To fooling a killer." He popped it in his mouth and took a swig of water, Brennan did the same and placed the water on the table before give Booth the biggest shock of his life. She leaned forward in his lap and kissed him. Booth's eyes went wide with shock but closed at the fact that this was probably for the case. He played along, nipping at her lips, hands caressing her back, while she ran her nails along his nape. Booth swore he could hear an excited yell but was too distracted at Brennan's mouth on his. Finally, he pulled away to breathe and saw her shimmering blue eyes. He cleared his throat before asking.

"Do- Do you wanna go dance again Bones?" He asked, keeping is forehead against hers.

"Sure. Hopefully he will see us there and approach us." Brennan got up and took Booth's hand to lead him onto the dance floor. At the bar Angela was jumping up and down, waving around the camera.

"What going on Ange?" Hodgins yelled at his over-excited wife.

"I caught them kissing!" She yelled, getting a few odd looks from patrons at the bar.

"What?" Hodgins ripped the camera from her hands and stared at the digital pixels that were arranged with Booth and Brennan kissing, "oh this is _so _blackmail." Hodgins scanned the crowd until he found the happy couple. But something was off, they didn't look normal.

"Uh Ange, baby, I think we need to get out of hear now." Hodgins went from elated to full-blown worried. Angela saw what he was talking about and became worried as well.

"Oh no." In a flash, they were back on the floor trying to get over to the pair.

Booth spun Brennan in his arms before pulling her back against his chest. Her arms instinctively wound around his neck as his found her hips. Brennan pushed her bottom back into his groin and listened to the bass pounding her ears. Something was different, she didn't know what, but she knew Booth was there with her. The air was heating up, their bodies becoming slick from the dancing, and colors were blending in front of their eyes. Booth let out a groan, "oh Bones", before the world faded out.

**_A/N: Love it? hate it? wanna kill me becuase of the suspense? whats happening to booth and brennan? Why are Hodgins and angela worried? all questions will be answered in the next installment... if you click that review button. so PLEAZ REVIEW! it makes me squeal and jump around the room, plus it also means a faster updates ^^._**

**_Cheers~AB_**


	7. The Memories in the Morning

**_A/N: i was gunna wait a few days to post this one but since i got such lovely reviews from mendenbar and Diko, you awesome guys get it tonight! well.. late in the night. but since Diko asked so nicely i'm puttin up now. (Also you should stop by their pages and read their stories too-they're really good)._**

**_Also this is the morning after... and possibly the missing hours, but you'll get there ;)._**

**Also, once again i must advise that I (as in me) do NOT condone the use or abuse, etc. of illegal controlled substances like ecstasy nor have i ever done this drug, everything written in this chapter about it is either online research, creative speculation, or my own personal experiences of seeing ppl on ecstasy. (Also i dont own Bones... becuz i would then own Booth...anyway.)**

**_Enjoy.. AND REVIEW!_**

Brennan awoke first.

She had no idea where she was, but she was sleeping on something hard, or was it soft? She groggily opened her and realized she was at the lab, in Angela's office, on the ground, sleeping practically on top of Booth! Brennan's eyes shot wide open and she surveyed the room, chairs were turned over, glass littered the floor in one corner, Angela's big screen looked like it was paused on music, water bottles that were empty and full covered Angela's coffee table along with wrappers and plates, blankets were throw over the couch and floor. She was shocked for a second while taking it all in and looked down at her sleeping partner. He had faint red marks on his neck and chin but other than that, he was snoring away. Brennan slowly got up as to not wake him and surveyed herself. Her make up was all but gone, one of her tank tops was missing, hair disheveled, and she _was_ wearing a belt. She looked back over at Booth sleeping on top of a sleeping bag; he had one sock on, and had a few tears in his tank top. She moved over the tangled blankets and sat on the couch. _'What the_ hell _happened last night?'_ But before she had time to start thinking, Angela walked in.

"Well its nice to see you're still alive." Angela beamed and handed Brennan a cup of coffee.

"Angela, I going to say this once and I will not say it again. But what the _fuck_ happened last night?" Brennan looked genuinely shocked and stared at her best friend.

Angela looked a little disappointed but answered, "Well we were undercover last night. Do you remember that?" Brennan nodded.

"Yes, we went to the club, did the deal, me and Booth went back to dancing, and then I cant really remember." Brennan furrowed her brow in annoyance. But before Angela could reply, they heard a groan and Booth rolled onto his stomach and opened his eyes.

"Whoa what happened in here?" He asked and sat up, and then the scenery clicked, "This is Ange's office." He said slowly.

"Yes it is Studly. Oh and you and Brennan can pay for the vase. Don't worry its like twenty bucks." Booth eyes went wide and quickly stood. He shuffled over to the couch and stole a sip from Brennan's coffee.

"What happened?" He asked, scratching his messy hair.

"You guys really don't remember?" Angela asked, eyebrows raised. The only answer she got were shaking heads, "Come on guys, try to think back."

**_Ten hours earlier…_**

_"Oh no." In a flash, they were back on the floor trying to get over to the pair._

_Booth spun Brennan in his arms before pulling her back against his chest. Her arms instinctively wound around his neck as his found her hips. Brennan pushed her bottom back into his groin and listened to the bass pounding her ears. Something was different, she didn't know what, but she knew Booth was there with her. The air was heating up, their bodies becoming slick from the dancing, and colors were blending in front of their eyes. Booth let out a groan, "oh Bones"._

His pulse was racing, electricity was running through his fingertips wherever he touched Brennan. He felt like he was floating, the pavement nowhere near his feet, and Brennan was right there with him.

The music was muted to a dull roar in her ears as Brennan only focused on Booth's hands caressing her body, everyone was dimmed compared to him, their skin would touch and fireworks would explode. This was the most incredible feeling Brennan ever felt in her life, even better when Booth first kissed her years ago. She felt happy, safe, excited, content, sexy and beautiful. And Booth was all those things too. She turned in his arms to stare into his half-lidded eyes, but a smirk crossed his face as she felt hands grip her jean-clad bottom. Brennan let out a laugh to match his own before copying him. They were having too much fun, they were the bestest friends in the world and nothing else mattered- no one else mattered.

They were broken out of their fun bubble when Hodgins and Angela approached them with shocked faces.

"Hey what's up guys! This club is awesome!" Brennan leaned forward to put her hands on Hodgins and Angela's shoulders as Booth continued to hold her hips.

"Okay Bren ha ha. You got us, now quit playing us." Angela grabbed Brennan's hands.

"But we're having so much fuuuun." Booth said, pulling Brennan back to him, his hands splaying over her stomach, nose stuck in her hair.

"Yes Angela, don't be a spoil sport." Brennan pulled away from Booth again and landed in Hodgins arms. He held her up as innocently as he could and looked at Angela for help, "Hey Hodgins, analyze that." Brennan chuckled before moving back to Booth.

Hodgins froze as if he was still holding her, "Angie I don't think they're faking." He swallowed.

Booth reached for Angela's hand, "Hey Angela, why is your top changing colors?" He breathlessly laughed before kissing Brennan sloppily. Hodgins and Angela stared at the most publically prude friends making out in a club.

"Hodgins, I don't think Simmons switched the pills. He might have really given them ecstasy instead of the placebos. We need to get them back to the lab pronto. And call Hacker!" Angela pulled Booth and Brennan apart and out of the club.

"Hey what's goin' on? Are we partying somewhere else?" Brennan asked, she still hung onto Booth as they reached the car.

"Yes, we are. Booth? Give me your keys." Angela held out her hand to him.

"Oh okay," he fumbled in his pockets but never produced them, "I dunno where I put them Ange." He shrugged sheepishly.

Brennan, unfazed, reached into one of his pockets and gave Angela his keys.

"Hey that wasn't the key," Booth guffawed and Brennan giggled uncontrollably.

"Hodgins! Let's go!" Angela called, climbing into the passenger side. Booth climbed into the back first before slumping onto the seat and pulling Brennan in with him, "Did you call him?" Angela asked as Hodgins sped through downtown DC to get back to the lab.

"Oh yeah I did and he is pissed. Simmons is gunna be in a lot of hot water. Oh and he agreed to let you do the deal next time." Hodgins turned a corner and kept going.

"They should've let me in the first place! And our best friends wouldn't be high and falling over themselves!" Angela yelled exasperated.

"Hey can you guys put on music or something?" Booth asked and Angela looked into the back seat to see Brennan laying against Booth on the seat.

"No but you can later." Angela sighed, she felt like she was babysitting all over again. A pair of twin groans came out of the back seat at the answer.

"Angie why don't we just take them to the hospital?" Hodgins asked as the Jeffersonian came into view.

"Because the pills are already digested. Pumping their stomachs wouldn't do much. Plus if we put them in the hospital it might make their reaction worse." Angela stated, now feeling like a scientist.

"I'm guessing you have experience?" Hodgins asked.

"Yeah. At a college party, my roommate took some and I rushed her to the hospital and she freaked out, she panicked and thought she was going to die, but after she started coming down she was okay. Basically, we just have to keep these two in a good environment and let them work it out of their systems, if they have a bad reaction then we go to the hospital." Angela said.

"Okay so we let two grown adults on psychedelics run around the lab?" Hodgins asked, pulling into the parking lot.

"No. We will keep them in my office, and entertained as well." Angela got out and pulled Brennan from the back seat.

"Entertained how?" Hodgins grunted as he helped Booth out of the car.

"We pretty much watch them like a hamster cage, keep giving them water, food, and I dunno, I'll put music on and lights. Oh, we might have to find the sleeping bags and blankets, these two are definitely not going home tonight." They pulled them up the steps and into the building.

"I'll call Cam and maybe a few others to help us watch them. We can take shifts." Hodgins sat Booth on Angela's couch next to a hiccupping Brennan.

"I'll turn on the security cameras in my office." Now Angela showed a smile.

"You're going to record this?" Hodgins chuckled.

"Well it'll be for entertainment and evidence if we need to rush them to the hospital." Angela shrugged. Hodgins took off to the supply closets and pulled out sleeping bags and blankets, two each for the hamsters, the rest for whoever else shows up tonight. Angela grabbed all the pillows from Brennan's office and tossed them into hers. She returned a few minutes later with bottles of water and snacks from the break lounge upstairs.

"Ange can we do something now?" Brennan asked dreamily as Booth studied the skin on her forearm.

"Bones! Your skin is sooo soft!" He said wide-eyed.

"I'll put music and lights on in a few minutes." Angela said slowly so they understood.

Brennan jumped up, "Yaaaaaaay!" before Booth pulled her back down into his lap and resumed touching her arm.

Angela laughed, shaking her head, and left the office. Hodgins came back up to her.

"Cam said she can come over, so did Wendell and Sweets, sadly." Hodgins sat in a chair at a desk.

"Sweets?" Angela yelled.

"I threatened him to never mention it or I would make him disappear." Hodgins quickly replied, "Besides this is more fun than serious isn't it Ange?" Hodgins gave a mischievous smile.

"Well the initial scare is over so yeah, this is more fun than scary." She smiled.

"What do you think they'll do?" Hodgins wondered.

"Well from what I remembered the one time I took it… Anything." Angela said. A few minutes later, Angela walked back into her office to find Booth flexing and Brennan poking muscles and naming them.

"And- and this one is your pectoralis major, this is what females usually look at first for h- hot guys." Brennan explained.

"Okaay. So do you guys want music?" Angela asked. They both spun and gave Angela a pair of stupid smiles.

"Yeah!" they yelled together.

"On one condition. You cannot leave this office without permission okay? That is only for the bathroom." Angela tried not to laugh as Brennan kept poking Booth's arm muscles.

"Okay, just turn on some techno Ange. I wanna dance again!" Booth bounced like a little child.

Angela laughed, picked up her pad, and played her techno playlist. Before she could see anything else, she turned and left the office. Hodgins already set up five beach chairs outside the glass walls. About ten minutes later, everyone started showing up. Everyone decided to talk on the platform steps away from the door.

"Okay. We have to watch these guys all night alright. If they sleep then we can all sleep but we will have shifts first. Me and Hodgins, Cam and Wendell, and Hodgins will be up with you Sweets. This isn't a serious problem but we wanna keep it that way. If they need water, give it to them, if they need food, give it to them, but don't let them go to the bathroom together, or leave the office with out asking. Also, if one of them starts panicking, wake me and we have to take them to the hospital. Got it?" Angela looked at everyone around her.

Sweets of course had to ask a question, "Why can't they go to the bathroom together?" He asked confused.

"Oh come on man, even you should know this. These two love each other, even though they can't admit it. And trust us, after what we saw in the club all bets are off on where this can go. And that was even before the drugs." Hodgins said.

Wendell started laughing, Cam chuckled, and Sweets just looked shocked.

"You guys go relax or come watch with us but me and Hodgins are on first shift." Angela said before spinning around, "Oh and don't interrupt them for anything, except if they try to have sex. I would never be able to set foot in there again." Angela shuttered before everyone started laughing. They approached the office and couldn't believe their eyes; a forensic anthropologist was being chased in a fit of laughter by a tickling ex-Army Ranger. She ran about the desk before tripping onto the sofa, which Booth promptly jumped on, and began tickling her. Sweets covered his eyes, while everyone moved the chairs about ten feet back.

The others just decided to wait until their shifts and found somewhere to sleep while Hodgins and Angela set up camp.

"So did you act anywhere near that when you took it?" Hodgins chuckled. They had started to play cards since Booth and Brennan decided to start dancing again.

"Mmm," Angela risked a quick look over to find Booth and Brennan wrestling, trying to bite each other. With another laugh she answered, "kind of, they just seem to be acting like children. But when they start feeling more is when it'll get crazy." Another glance over and they were lying on their backs, Brennan's head on his stomach playing with each other's hands.

**(Line break, Office POV)**

Inside the office was another story. Booth and Brennan were having the time of their lives. First, they listened to the music, then they had a tickling fight- Booth won, then they danced a little more before Booth challenge Brennan to a biting contest.

"Oh you are so on!" Brennan yelled before tackling Booth, effectively tipping over the chair he sat in and tumbling onto the floor. Brennan got the first point by biting his shoulder, but Booth retaliated quickly and nipped at her chin. They rolled a few times before Brennan landed on top, and bit his neck hard. He grunted and proceeded to roll her over and give her the same mark. After a few more rolls they stopped to catch their breathes and Brennan rested her head on his stomach and began tracing pattern on the ceiling, Booth reached up with his hand and followed before Brennan just grabbed it and began studying his palm.

"You know you're my bestest friend ever Bones." Booth said, watching her play with his hand, looking at his tattoo.

"You're mine too, Booth." She replied and kissed his palm.

Booth sat up quickly, shifted Brennan's head to his lap, and leaned down to kiss her. They didn't hold back, frustration, longing, and friendship was all in that kiss. Quickly their mouths opened to begin a new exploration, _'She tastes like strawberries'_ Booth thought nipping at her bottom lip before fastening his own back to hers. After a minute, they heard a quick, repetitive knock on the door. They disconnected and looked up to see Angela waving her arms and shaking her head no. Booth and Brennan began hysterically laughing and got up from the floor, the playfulness renewed.

"Hey Bones, have you ever somersaulted before?" Booth asked before tucking a rolling on the office floor.

**(Line break, Lab POV)**

Angela walked back over to her chair and looked at her watch, "Only ten minutes before we go get Cam and Wendell." Angela sighed.

"Lord have mercy," Hodgins chuckled, "So what were they doing to make you run that fast?" Hodgins asked over his hot chocolate.

"They were seriously making out on my office floor! Bren's head was in his lap and they were going at it!" Angela exhaled and picked up her cards. They were about to start another game when a crash came from the office quickly followed by a, "Sorry Angela!"

"I think that was a vase." Hodgins laughed.

"I hope they get glass cuts from somersaulting in my office." Angela shuffled the deck before a brilliant thought struck her, "Hey Hodgie, whoever wins this hand has to tell Booth and Brennan what happened in the morning." She coyly smiled.

"You're on," Hodgins sat up eagerly as Angela dealt out the cards. However, Hodgin's pair of kings beat Angela's pair of fives, "Good luck by the way," he laughed. A knock came from the office and they both looked to see who it was. Brennan was at the door knocking, while Booth snuck up behind her and grabbed her waist. She was quick enough though to latch onto the handle to put the door open. Loud techno music blared from the room as well as a few laughs.

"Ange! Help me! He's trying to make me kiss him!" She shouted through out the lab with a giggle as Booth managed to get his arms around her waist and pull her off the door effectively falling to the floor, Brennan landing on top of him. Their laughs resounded around the lab until the door swung shut.

Hodgins glanced at his watch, "I'll go get Cam and Wendell." He giggled as he got up. Angela got up also and went to the door. They were kissing again until Angela knocked. Brennan rolled up first while Booth laid in a daze on the floor, she opened it just in time for Booth to ask, "Where did you learn to do that Bones?" Brennan giggled before focusing on Angela.

With her eyebrows at her hairline Angela asked, "Do you guys need to use the bathroom?"

Brennan jumped up and down with her hand in the air, "Oh, oh ,oh ,oh! Me," She whispered at the end.

Booth lifted his head, "No," and promptly placed it back on the floor.

"Okay Bren lets go. Oh and Cam and Wendell will be out here next." Booth nodded to the beat with his eyes closed. Brennan stepped out of the room and followed Angela to the bathroom.

"This so much fun Ange! We've been playing games, and and running around, and he kisses me!" Brennan spun around giggling before adding in a poor whisper, "and I think he's excited too!" Before busting in a fit of laughter.

Angela laughed too at how her best friend was able to let go and be childish, of all the years she's known Brennan, she's never looked this happy or free. Plus that Booth comment was hilarious, "I can't wait to hear about it Sweetie," she laughed coyly. Brennan exited the stall and washed her hands.

"Aw Ange you know I can't kiss and tell even though you talk about how good Hodgins is all the time!" She started another fit of giggles as Wendell and Cam were still laughing as Angela returned Brennan back to the room. Booth was hiding behind the desk but Brennan couldn't see, she turned to say night to Angela, but Booth chose that time to pounce, he quickly grabbed Brennan and all but body slammed her on the couch for another tickle session. Brennan somehow was able to grab the top of the couch but Booth quickly rolled them to the floor out of sight. Angela laughed and walked over to Cam and Wendell.

"Remember if they get all touchy-feely, stop them." Angela said before narrowing her eyes at the door before stalking back to the window, Wendell watched with amusement as Ange banged on the door again, "Off, Booth!" Angela turned to walk away when a muffled, "You're no fun!" came through the door.

The pair busted up laughing again as Angela walked to Hodgins' office. Wendell stopped laughing at the sight in the office, "Uh, Cam, should we be worried now?" Wendell spun to see Brennan removing a tank top but stopped at that.

"Nah, their systems are just trying to cool down from the drug," Cam shrugged, "So do you like Texas hold em'?"

**(Line break, Office POV)**

Brennan tried to pull the red tank top over her head but failed so Booth stepped up and helped remove it. He glanced to see Cam and Wendell still watching so he kept his hands at his sides.

"Wanna play catch?" He asked with a chuckle.

"With what?" Brennan asked suggestively.

"Ha ha uh, my sock?" He reached down a pulled off the colorful stripes. Brennan shrugged and nodded. They began to toss it back and forth before they got bored within five minutes. They sat on the couch with the music still playing and rested for awhile. Brennan leaned her head on his shoulder, hand playing with his hair. Booth just lay back relaxing.

"Hey Booth?" Brennan drew out.

"Hmm Bones?"

"Your hair is soft." She mumbled.

"So is yours," he chuckled.

"And you know what else?" She asked.

"What?"

"I think I love you." She smiled dreamily, no walls, no barriers, just them.

Booth sat up slowly and turned to Brennan who kept her head on the couch, "Are you pulling my leg?" He asked with a smile.

"I'm not pulling anything," she chuckled coyly.

"But it's not some best friend, sibling way right?"

"No I mean I really love you like I wanna be with you forever," she said dreamily stretching on the couch; Booth gaped for a few seconds as it finally registered. Before Brennan could react, Booth attacked her mouth with fervor, no holding back, nothing but his own love filtering though, "I love you Bones," he growled before they slid down the couch. Brennan was about to tear off what was left of Booth's tank top, before that annoying knock sounded again. Booth glared up at Wendell at the door before moving off Brennan. That sat at opposite ends of the couch until they could think of something else to do.

**(Line break, Lab POV)**

"You look like you saw a horrific crime scene Wendell," Cam chuckled as he sat back in his chair.

"Well when you see your boss and your friend making out on the sofa, it'll put anyone in shock." He sighed and picked up his coffee, "When did Ange say the drug was supposed to be wearing out?"

Cam glanced at her watch, "Well Angela told me they took it around nine at night so about… another 4 hours, but they should be coming down around three am when we shift over." They both glanced at the office as the music thumped louder against the glass as Brennan and Booth whirled the blankets around, jumping to the beat.

"I will never understand those two, sober or not sober."Cam shook her head smiling and turned back to her book.

**(Line break, Office POV)**

It was Brennan's idea to play Marco Polo with blankets on and the music blaring, but to their drug-altered minds, it was the coolest game in the world.

"Marco!" Booth yelled through the fleece.

"Polo!" Brennan shouted from behind the desk. Booth followed the answer slowly until his thigh bumped the wood.

"Marco?" Booth asked again.

"Polo." Brennan chirped from down lower. Booth slowly got on his knees to avoid hitting his head and called again.

"Marco?" He almost whispered.

"Polo." Her voice answered back. Booth crawled under the desk, found the edge of another blanket, and began to crawl underneath that one as well. Suddenly his hand hit the skin of her calf, and he pulled his head from his blanket, but kept hers over them.

"I think I found Polo," He murmured, pulling her leg towards him. Brennan let out an assortment of giggles as Booth leaned in slowly to kiss her. His hands hit bare skin however, "Did you pulled off your tank top Bones?" He questioned devilishly, the lack of light hiding his evil smile.

"Maybe." She giggled again and began laughing when Booth rubbed his stubbly chin across her bare stomach, "That- that tickles!" She breathlessly laughed as he began kissing up her stomach, until yet another knock sounded on the glass. Booth groaned but straightened up as much as he could under the desk and left the blanket over Brennan before seeing who was at the door.

**(Line break, Lab POV)**

It was shift change and a newly woken up Sweets and Hodgins carefully approached the door. They couldn't see them except for Booth's one socked-clad foot sticking out from tangled blankets under Angela's desk. Sweets braved the knock and slowly but surely Booth emerged from the blanket, but Brennan did not. Hodgins opened the door to the warm room, "Where's Dr. B, Booth?" Hodgins asked like a teacher asks for homework.

Brennan's head pops up from the other side of the desk, "Here!" She calls. Sweets got this pale, horrified look, and Hodgins tried to keep from busting out laughing.

"Well can you two come to the door?" Sweets dared to ask. Booth stood up and walked to the door with a stupid grin, his tank top twisted around his torso, a bite mark reddening on his chest, hair sticking out in all directions. Brennan slowly emerged from Booth's side of the desk in no better condition, but with her shirt back on.

"Hi Sweets, are we babysitting you now?" Brennan giggled and held onto Booth arm for support.

"Yeah, does baby duck need day care?" Booth chuckled with Brennan.

Sweets rolled his eyes, "No, but do one of you need to use the restroom?"

"Uh, I do Sweets." Booth smiled and Brennan chuckled behind him before moving back to the desk. Booth turned back around to Brennan, "and don't touch my polo, I found it first!" He laughed again before leaving with both men for the bathroom. "Hey I thought you guys had to watch us both?" Booth asked as Hodgins steered him into the bathroom.

"I locked the door." Hodgins grinned.

"Hey, don't be movin' in on my woman or I will… kill your bugs." Booth stumbled into a stall.

"So are you saying that you and Dr. Brennan are in a relationship?" Sweets asked. Hodgins rolled his eyes because he knew the answer wouldn't be serious.

Booth mimicked him as he came out of the stall, "you… Dr. Brennan… relationship," he washed his hands and walked back out with them, "why would I tell you Sweets? What's between me and _Dr. Brennan _is ours. Sex or no sex." Booth smiled, chin in the air.

They finally returned to the door of the office and Brennan could not be seen. Booth chuckled, "Oh man, I'm gunna get jumped." He turned to look at the guys.

"What do you mean jumped?" Sweets asked.

Booth swung the door open and told Sweets, "ask Hodgins," before sure enough, Brennan leaped up from behind the couch, threw a blanket over Booth's head, pushed him to the couch before slamming the door shut, and started tickling Booth over the blanket. They could still hear Booth begging for mercy all the way back to their chairs.

"Are they being recorded?" Sweets asked.

"Why?" Hodgins asked back, sipping more hot chocolate.

"For study purposes." Sweets said.

"Then hell no," Hodgins grinned back at the door, Booth seemed to be looking for his polo again.

"Why not?" Sweets asked a little crestfallen.

"Because you don't have consent and they are under drugs, they can't control themselves." Hodgins studied a marshmallow floating around his cup.

Sweets bit his lip but didn't say more.

**(Line break, Office POV)**

Brennan and Booth had continued their little kissing session under Angela's desk, with out getting too far before the dreaded knock would surely sound upon the door. Eventually they ended up back on the floor, covered with blankets on the sleeping bags. Brennan rested her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Booth played with her hair. And not too much long after, they fell into a deep sleep in Angela's office.

_**A/N: well the next chap might be up in a day or two, depends on how quickly i can finish 6 college applications, 2 personal statements, and SAT 2s prep... oh and a 6 foot tall sketch of a (Booth's) skeleton for art... as usual pleaz review while i sacrifice precious non-existent sleep to bring joy to the world ^.^**_

_**~AB**_


	8. Round Two

**_A/N: Well... uh heeeeeello. I know this is being posted really late but if u read my last AN, senior year is a lot harder than i thought, but like i said i would never forget the story and what do u know? THIS IS A BRAND SHINY NEW CHAPPIE! YAAAAAAAAAAAY!_**

**_Well as usual i dont own Bones or FOX... _**

**_Also i DO NOT condone the use or abuse of drugs, THIS IS A STORY, a fabrication, dont copy it!_**

**_Well enough of that, here's the chap! AND review pleaz! :3_**

_FBI Hoover Building, 6:00am._

Hacker sat in his office tiredly. He hadn't gotten much sleep since he got the frantic phone call from Dr. Jack Hodgins about his federal agent and his partner being drugged. So he had to get up extra early just to arraign an undercover agent who screwed up and drugged the best agents the D.C. field office has ever seen. He leaned forward again, rubbing his eyes, and stared at the man sitting in front of him.

"So explain to me what happened one more time, Simmons." Hacker sighed.

"I did the illegal deal and placed the drugs in my pocket with the placebos, knowing which bag was which. I reported the dealer to Agent Maddison and continued through the club to wait for Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan. On my way through the crowd, I was shoved by some patrons dancing, and I believe in which time the pill bags were switched around in my pockets. It was a mistake but the lights were so dim I couldn't tell if they were different." Simmons explained calmly.

Hacker pondered what Simmons had said. It was comical yet serious as well, people were drugged and it was someone's mistake.

"Well I would let you off with just a slap on the wrist, Simmons, but if I did that, some people in high places wouldn't take that too kindly. I do believe it was a mistake, but a very stupid one at that. This is a high-profile serial killer case, and you blew off an opportunity to catch him, possibly costing more lives. However, it wasn't intentional, but I still got to handle out punishment… You're suspended for two weeks." Hacker said in a final official tone.

Simmons wasn't happy but he accepted it, he handed over his badge and gun, and left the office. Hacker sighed again and closed his eyes, just glad that at least that they were alright.

_Back at the lab…_

Booth and Brennan had long since remembered what had happened the night before, but watching it on Angela's big HD screen with surround sound was just borderline horrific. They watched as their figures ran around the room, throwing things, chasing each other, laughing, yelling, whispering… and kissing. Angela was the only one in the room, effectively dealing with losing the bet, but some of the video just belonged to Booth and Brennan. The video ended and Angela paused the screen before turning back to the still partners on the sofa.

"I'm going to get more coffee so um, come out when you guys are ready." Angela gave a small smile before placing the computer pad in front of them and walked out.

Brennan and Booth continued to stare at the screen for a minute before one of them spoke.

"So what do you think, Bones?" Booth asked, breaking the silence.

**(Line break, Lab POV)**

"How'd they take it?" Hodgins said, chewing on a bagel as Angela sat in the lounge with everyone.

"Well they didn't remember at first, but when they did? I've never seen emotions fly that fast over someone's face. But after they remembered, they both got this surprised yet content look on their faces. And when I showed them the video? They looked more surprised and shocked at the fact that other people saw, not what they were actually doing. They only tensed when they saw us at the door on camera." Angela looked confused as she stirred her tea.

Everyone else's faces gave way to shock, amusement, and just plain excitement.

"What does this mean?" Sweets leaned forward rubbing his hands together.

"It means, they are finally done dancing." Hodgins said with a happy sigh.

**(Line break, Office POV)**

"_So what do you think, Bones?" Booth asked, breaking the silence._

Brennan thought about the question for a minute before turning to Booth, "I think… that- that I am content with what happened." Brennan answered slowly but surely.

A big grin stretched across Booth's face and he leaned in and gave Brennan a kiss.

"So you still mean what you said, Bones? You love me?" Booth's voice got higher each word.

Brennan returned the bright smile, "Yes, I still love you Booth," She said slowly, getting use to the words, "I have before but I didn't have enough courage to say it, and I thought you wouldn't feel the same. But the drug seems to have lowered all inhibitions so I was finally able to say it." She gave a lazy smile.

Booth jumped off the couch with a yell, "Wooooohoooooo!" Throwing his arms in the air before picking Brennan up, spinning, and kissing her. Everyone at the lounge turned a curious gaze down towards the office area but continued with breakfast.

Booth stopped spinning long enough, "I love you, Bones. My Bones." He whispered, before kissing her yet again. He finally put her down and they collapsed back on the couch.

"We'll have to clean Ange's office and pay her twenty dollars." Brennan sighed, but with a chuckled. Booth surveyed the room again before letting out his own deep laugh.

"You're right, Bones. But how bout we go through this again without Angela staring at us." Booth picked up the pad and restarted the video.

"I have to admit I feel foolish about our behavior and a few of our coworkers had to watch, but it all seemed so much fun then. They kept watching until they found themselves playing Marco Polo on the screen.

"I can't believe we were acting like sneaky teenagers kissing under Ange's desk." Booth laughed.

"Yes, but it was fun though." Brennan waggled an eyebrow and leaned her head on Booth's shoulder.

"After the case though, Bones. Would you like to go on a real date with me? Without serial killers or drugs?" Booth asked.

"That would seem very acceptable." Brennan replied. The video finished playing and Brennan turned on the cushion to look at Booth, "I think we should go back in tonight." She said.

"Tonight? Again?" Booth asked, his eyebrows rising.

"Yes. If we wait longer then he will find another couple. Plus we can be ready again by tonight." Brennan said confidently.

Booth set his jaw, he knew she was right. They would not let "Jack" wander around free for another night; he was going down once and for all.

"Okay." He simply said with a nod. Brennan smiled at his answer and kissed his cheek, "Wanna grab breakfast?" He asked. She nodded and they left the tousled office to join the others in the lounge.

Everyone watched out of the corners of their eyes as Booth and Brennan walked up the steps hand-in-hand to the couch. The silence remained awkward for a few moments before Brennan spoke.

"I would like to thank you guys for watching out for us last night." Brennan said in a measured voice. Everyone nodded at her words and continued to eat.

"We wanted to make sure you were okay." Wendell said with a sincere smile.

"Also, Bones and I agreed-" Booth began.

"To get together?" Angela burst out, unable to contain herself. Booth and Brennan just blushed.

"- to go back to the club tonight to catch the killer." Booth ignored the outburst.

"But you guys just got over being drugged and high all night. Do you think you can pull this off?" Cam asked.

"Well I worked the day I was dosed with methamphetamine and we've actually had sleep this time so yes, we can pull this off." Brennan said surely. Everyone nodded and began chatting as if it was any normal day at the lab. Of course, Angela can always be accounted on for making Booth and Brennan uncomfortable.

"So Bren what happened to the tank tops you were wearing last night? And what happened to Booth's?" Angela asked coyly enough to even make everyone else blush as well.

"When I woke up in the morning I found the shirts to be uncomfortable so I found another t-shirt to wear." Brennan replied.

"But it's an FBI shirt Dr. Brennan." Sweets pointed out clearly.

"Of course it's _Booth's_ Dr. Sweets. We slept in the same room together with all of our stuff. And don't try to read into it, I'm not as daft as I look. I see all the suggestions and remarks; I just choose to ignore them." Brennan crossed her arms over her chest and sat back against Booth's side.

Sweets stared on with his jaw hanging. Dr. Brennan never _ever_ came out and called people on their suggestions, this was new territory for everyone, even Booth. But Booth sat there with a smug look on his face for Brennan putting baby duck in his place.

Angela kept her smile, "Sweetie can I talk to you for a sec?" Brennan shrugged and got up to follow Angela. Booth put a pouty look on his face.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, Booth. I'm sure you can find something to do." She smiled and Booth's eyebrows rose in surprise._ 'Did _she_ just make a suggestion to _me_?'_ Booth thought as he watched Brennan's retreating form. After the girls were out of sight, Hodgins open his mouth.

"Don't even think about it Hodgins." Booth placed his hands behind his head, a grin on his face.

Angela dragged Brennan to the steps of the platform before even thinking about speaking, "So how is it kissing Stud Muffin over there?" Her eyebrows beginning to retreat into her hairline.

Brennan pursed her lips, contemplating whether to start gushing or not say anything, "It was better than the other times I got to kiss Booth." A smile growing on her face.

"Oh my god, Bren!" Angela shouted, bouncing lightly up and down.

"Calm down Ange!" Brennan laughed, settling Angela by grabbing her arms.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy! So what are you guys doing next?" She asked quickly.

"I don't know. Our priority is still the case so I guess we catch the killer and work from there." Brennan pondered.

"Well you better let me do the deal this time since that stupid agent drugged you guys." Angela crossed her arms.

"You got a deal there Angela. While it was fun," a mischievous smile playing across her lips, "I would rather be level-headed when we try to catch the serial killer."

"Are you ever gunna tell how it was to make out with Booth completely wasted on psychedelics?" Angela pried.

"Maybe. One day." Brennan smiled and walked up the stairs to return to the lounge.

_Back in the lounge…_

"Angela and I have agreed that she will do the fake deal this time so there is absolutely no way that we will be drugged again. The killer can't be left on the streets for another night." Brennan declared, returning to her spot next to Booth.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"But uh I would like to go home, take a shower, and get some more clothes for tonight." Booth put out there.

"I agree, plus I believe I need a new outfit Ange." Brennan smiled sheepishly. Everyone finished their breakfast and went about cleaning up the lab while Brennan and Booth cleared up the mess they made in Angela's office. Wendell, Cam, and Sweets packed up their sleeping bags and went home for the day. Hodgins went home to pick up more clothes for himself. Booth walked back into the office as Brennan and Angela moved the couch to its former place.

"Hey, Bones. I'm gunna head home but I'll meet you guys here in a few hours." He smiled sweetly. Brennan moved in front of him.

"Okay, I will see you then." Booth looked at her for a second before leaning in for a small goodbye kiss. Once apart, he turned and left the lab. Brennan turned back around to see a gushy smile plastered to Angela's face, "What Ange?" Brennan chuckled.

"I don't think I will ever get used to seeing you guys kiss." She said dreamily.

"Well lets at least let's go prepare for tonight then." With that, they locked up the lab and left for Brennan's apartment.

_The lab, 7:00 pm…_

Everyone started to arrive back at the lab for the case. Brennan and Angela showed up first with bags filling their arms. They quickly shut the blinds in Brennan's office and began to change.

"What are you going to wear this time Angela?" Brennan asked pulling the same shorts out of her bag.

"Well not one to repeat, I will wear this black skirt, uh and this purple top," Brennan watched the fabrics fly out of the bag, "Oh, and these blue heels. Angela quickly changed and turned in a circle to show Brennan. Her skirt came to mid thigh and the top dipped in a sharp v, the hem hanging at belly button height, also the back drooped as well, hanging around her shoulder blades.

"Nice, Ange." Brennan smiled appreciatively. Ange walked over and began arranging options for Brennan across her desk. Brennan quickly threw on the shorts but stayed in a bra as her and Angela discussed which top to wear. Suddenly the door opened, "Hey, Bones are you- WHOA!" Booth walked in and looked up in time to see Brennan standing there in her bra before slapping a hand over his eyes.

Angela turned with her hands on her hips, "Studly, haven't you ever heard of knocking? The blinds were shut for a reason." She smiled slyly.

"I wasn't paying attention! I didn't see that the blinds were closed!" He reached out looking for the couch before bumping into the coffee table and sitting down in his spot.

"Why are you covering your eyes, Booth?" Brennan asked, not caring she was practically half-naked.

"Because I'm trying to not have a heart attack, Bones," Booth let his head fall with a thunk onto the arm of the couch and threw a pillow over his face, "Just change quick okay?" The pillow muffled.

"Why would you have a heart attack?" Brennan asked.

"Because he thinks you're hot Sweetie," Angela rolled her eyes with a smile and handed Brennan a top, "Here, this will work." Brennan held up the top and pulled it on.

"It's safe to come out now Booth." Angela laughed. Slowly Booth removed the pillow and sat up. When he saw Brennan, his heart rate picked up again.

"Bones," he breathed out. Booth got up from the couch and made his way over to survey her outfit.

"I take it that you like the clothes." Brennan smiled satisfied.

"Uh huh I do." He smiled and pecked her quickly on the lips before taking another look. The shorts she wore last night were still in place but she now wore a loose orange tank top that still showed her curves, her hair still hanging in wavy lengths at her shoulders.

"You don't look bad yourself," Brennan remarked. Booth kept the same shoes and jeans, but donned a red tank top that highlighted the muscles he had underneath.

"Thanks. So where is Hodgins?" He turned to see if he happened to be walking in.

"I called him a few minutes ago and he said he will be here within ten." Ange smiled before digging around her desk for the camera, "Ah here it is. Now get in close for a picture." Booth and Brennan moved close together, arms around each other, smiles on their faces. It was always easy before as friends, but now together still brought the comfortable closeness but a completely new set of wonderful emotions. Angela snapped the picture quick before demanding one with Brennan.

Eventually Hodgins arrived in his jeans, boots, and navy blue shirt, Angela snapped a couple more pictures before they left for the club once again.

"So how do you guys want the deal to go _this _time?" Booth asked, not taking his eyes from the road.

"Well for one, I'm not gunna give you real ecstasy. Two, I think we should just do what we did last time. Enter separately, dance and hang for about an hour, deal, and then let the creepy love-killer come to you guys." Angela planned with a shiver running down her spine.

"Sounds good to me." Brennan smiled from the passenger seat.

"I'm sure it does." Hodgins chuckled with a sly smile.

"What are _you_ laughing at Hodgins?" Booth warned, eyes glaring at the man in the back through the rear view mirror.

"Nothing, nothing at all." He continued to laugh. Booth quickly pulled up to the club once again and dropped the giggling couple off before pulling into a near parking spot. Once outside, Booth gently pulled Brennan to his side and she wrapped an arm around him as well, the actions no more natural than breathing.

"Are you ready for round two?" Booth joked in her ear while she poked him in the side.

"Of course I am. I am always prepared." She smiled slightly sticking her nose in the air. They joined the bustling line of patron goers, all still wrapped in their colorful arrays of clothing. The music beating through the brick of the club. Booth rubbed Brennan's arm to keep away the cold as they approached the entrance. After getting through security, they slipped back into the flashing, pulsing rhythm of the club. With a nudge from Brennan, Booth quickly spotted Hodgins and Angela in the fray of people on the dance floor, he nodded his head over to a section of tables and held up a finger to tell them to meet them there in one hour, Hodgins gave a nod and continued to dance.

"So what do you want to do now Booth?" Brennan happily asked, head nodding to the beat of the music blasting throughout the room. Without a word, Booth dragged Brennan by the wrist away from the club entrance and planted a smoldering kiss right on her lips. When he gently nipped at her bottom lip, she obliged and he deepened the kiss, pouring as much love and passion as he could into it. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his wound around her waist. When Booth finally came up for much-needed air, he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Just wanna show you how happy I am that we walked over that stupid line." He sighed in contentment.

"More like jumped over it and down a cliff side." She laughed, bringing her hands to rest on his shoulders.

"Hey that was the ecstasy's fault." He agreed with his own chuckle. He quickly pecked her on the lips, "Wanna dance Bones?" He smiled and twirled her out of his arms.

"I would love to." She flashed her own smile and followed him to the middle of the club. As they reached the floor, Booth quickly pulled Brennan back against his chest and set a rhythm with his hips. Brennan placed her hands over his and followed the movements. The beat of the song climbing quickly as the DJ spun his records faster. Booth leaned his head down, trailing kisses from her shoulder up to her jaw, his hands began to slide from her thighs to her ribs, no longer cautious of touching her. Brennan's eyes fluttered shut on his light caresses, letting the music and their movements drown out everything. She quickly spun around in his arms, throwing her hands around the back of his neck. He quickly adjusted and held her hips as close as possible, fingers digging into the denim of her shorts. He closed the distance with a hot passionate kiss, showing just how much he loved dancing with her. Her fingers ran through his hair as they kept up the heated rotation of their hips to the beat. The air was becoming heavy from their dancing so they decided to take a break and head to the bar to cool off.

"I will never get tired of that, Bones." He sighed, taking a long swig from the water bottle in his hand.

"Tired of what?" She asked slightly breathless, taking her own sip from the bottle.

"Dancing with you," He slyly smiled and pulled her in between his legs on the bar stool, "Especially now that it strictly isn't work."

"I agree with that statement as well. You have excellent control of your rectus adominis muscles." She gave a devious smile.

"Thank you?" He laughed, not knowing if it really was a compliment or if she was messing with him.

"You should be thankful, many women would find it very attractive," She saw the lost look on his face, "I believe that Angela would say, 'You have really nice abs'." She smiled again and took another drink, "Even I-" Booth cut her off with another kiss.

"You just said I'm hot basically." He said with a smug smile.

"Of course I did. Weren't you listening? Oh, I think Angela is ready to do the deal now. She is winking at me." Booth turned to Angela indeed signaling them to come over. They got up from the bar and walked over to her. Booth sat in the booth across from Angela and Brennan sat next to him.

"Just so you know that dance scene was hotter than the ninth circle of hell." Angela waved herself to cool down.

"I don't know what that means." Brennan stared at Angela in confusion.

"It means-" Booth began.

"It means that you guys dance so hot together I thought you would be arrested for public indecency." Angela giggled.

"But Angela how could we have been arrested if we were not engaging in sexual intercourse or exposing nudity to the public." Brennan asked truly confused.

"She pretty much is saying Bones, that we look really sexy together." Booth sighed leaning back against the seat cushions.

"Oh. Why didn't you just day that?"

"Moving on. So here are the pills," Angela slid the little bag of _fake_ pills this time to them.

"And here is the twenty bucks for the vase," Booth laughed and exchanged with Angela.

"Okay I will see you guys in a while. Me and Jack will be floating around." She suggested and left the tables to find Hodgins. Booth examined the bag in his hands before looking over at Brennan.

"What?" She asked, his eyes still narrowed at her sneakily.

"Come here," He reached over and slid her across his lap, her legs hanging off to one side.

"Booth, what are you doing?" She laughed as he began to open the bag.

"Well the killer likes couples who do drugs so that's what I'm doing. I'm sitting with my girlfriend and about to take drugs with her." He looked up at her. She caught the double meaning and played along.

"Oh of course. So lets take them together." She placed her arms around his neck, playing with the hairs at his nape. Booth took one of the sugar pills and placed it on her tongue before doing the same and chasing them down with water. She took the bottle out of his hands and leaned down to kiss him. It started out slow and exploring, before quickly escalating to a battle for dominance. Booth wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, hands running up and down her back. She kept hers in his hair, tugging on the short strands. He let out a small moan into her mouth before pulling her impossibly closer. The natural need to breathe eventually reared its ugly her and they separated with breathy pants.

"Was that a fake kiss or a real one?" He asked, willing his heart rate to calm down.

"A real one. Our kisses were too playful when we were on the ecstasy." She leaned her head against his.

"Well then, I will keep that in mind as we try to catch this guy." With one more kiss, they got up from the booth and began their little charade.

They went back to the dance floor for a while before circling around to the bar for more water and back to the tables for more kissing and re-enacting some of their experiences on the drug. Angela and Hodgins had a great time just watching and enjoying themselves, seeing their friends carefree for real and having fun was great. They also had their own fun as well, dancing and wasting the night away.

But the clock was ticking. The killer was nowhere in sight. Brennan and Booth had been left alone the entire night and doubt was starting to trickle in.

Just as they were about to give up and go home for the night, a man approached the table Booth and Brennan were busily occupying.

"Having fun?" The man chirped. Booth was waving his hand with Brennan's through the lights flashing around the club. He dropped his arm to take a look at the man. He was average. His hair was short and shaggy brown. He blended into the club easily with his neon green shirt and black jeans. But the look in his eyes, Booth could tell their was another purpose hidden expertly behind his black irises. Booth continued to play along.

"Oh most definitely." Booth said slowly with half-lidded eyes but on the inside, his adrenaline was rushing. He stealthily ran the hand that was around Brennan to the back of her arm and pinched her lightly. She jumped minutely but then the realization dawned on her. _'Oh god. This is our killer…'_

"Thanks to a generous club-goer, we are having the time of our lives. Aren't we babe?" He turned his head to Brennan with the glazed look still in place.

"Yes. This is even more fun then our time here the other night." She giggled suggestively.

"Well that's great. So how would you guys like to keep the fun rolling all night long?" The man sat down on a chair across from them.

"That would be most fantastic. Wouldn't it baby?" Brennan ended with a breathy whisper in his ear. He placed that comment in the 'will discuss later' file before answering.

"Oh yeah. You know I love partying with you _all _night long." He murmured getting turned on by their own act.

"Well I can get you some of the best product in D.C. if you want. At a discount for first-time customers." He smiled mischievously. _'Yeah and last-time customers...'_ Booth thought.

"That sounds like a good deal to me." Booth smiled back.

"Okay but we have to go outside. I don't know how your earlier source sneaked it in but I keep mine in my car out back." He played them along.

"That's sounds fine to me. Let's go babe." Booth quickly pulled Brennan to her feet and followed the man towards the back exit. He quickly found Hodgins scared look and nodded reassuringly before continuing outside.

"Hodgins, what's wrong?" Angela saw the look on his face.

He pulled her close before he whispered, "It's happening now, they found the killer and he's taking them out back."

"Oh god," Angela let out in a strained whisper, "Booth better go Army Ranger on his ass." Angela held onto Hodgins tighter.

The little group quickly walked away from the club and down the alley towards one of the parked cars. The man pulled out his keys and began looking around his back seat. Booth quickly set him up by keeping his arm around Brennan's shoulder and steering their backs towards the car.

"Ooh look at the stars babe? Can you see all the colors swirling? Man, Van Gogh musta been high when he painted Starry Night." Booth played on.

It was quiet behind them, Booth used his sniper training to realize the man was approaching but not with the drugs. He heard the footsteps drawing closer, Booth quickly spun around and caught the man's arm, stopping the blade just inches from his chest. Brennan quickly backed out of the way as soon as Booth moved away from her. The man pushed back with as much force as he could, effectively breaking Booth's hold on his arm and making him take a few steps back. The man re-gripped the knife, blade sticking down. Booth brought his fists up ready to fight, the man stepped forward with a swing just missing Booth's abdomen. On the next swing Booth recaptured the arm and twisted the wrist, the man let out a yelp and dropped the knife before slashing Booth's arm in the process. Booth grunted but held firm, he kneed the man in the stomach and slammed him on the ground before digging his handcuffs out of his back pocket.

"Not tonight man. Your reign of terror ends now." Booth growled as he held him down. He heard Brennan talking to the FBI behind him and the distant sound of sirens approaching.

"No. I must get them." The man viciously seethed back.

"What's your deal huh?" Booth hauled him up and started walking him to the cop car that pulled up, "Why did you murder nice, happy couples just looking for a good time?" Booth placed him in the back of the car.

"Because they deserved it. No one deserves to be happy and alive." He gritted out before Booth slammed the door shut. As the car pulled away, Angela and Hodgins rushed outside the club to their friends.

"Well did you catch him?" Hodgins asked.

"Yeah we caught him." Booth mumbled.

"Well why aren't you happy dude?" Angela asked, not understanding his melancholy.

"Because he had a stupid reason for doing it." Booth threw up a hand in the air.

"We still got him, Booth. Now more people won't be killed." Brennan reassured.

"Yeah you're right Bones." He sighed a placed a kiss on her forehead.

"So… what do we do now? Go home?" Hodgins wondered. Everyone stayed in silence for a few moments before Brennan spoke up.

"Let's stay," She said with a smile, "This wasn't strictly just casework was it?" She looked at everyone.

"No it wasn't. I agree lets finish our night out." Booth agreed.

"I'm just fine with that. Do you know how hard it is to try to get her to come out to a club anyway?" Angela piped in, "But you might wanna clean your arm up there Studly." Angela pointed down to the minor cut on his forearm.

"Eh, I just have to wipe off the blood." He shrugged.

"Come on guys, let's enjoy the rest of the night." Hodgins smiled and they all walked back into the club.

_**A/N: Ah well wasn't that exciting! Want more? Wanna know whats gunna happen to Booth and Brennan next? Does the killer go to prison? Is Hodgins planning something? u will find out if you just press that tiny little blue button right...down...THERE! **_


	9. The End of the Story

**_A/N: Im SO sorry that i havent updated sooner guys but that what happens in Senior year; 4 AP tests, graduation, and pressing health issues that cant be ignored._**

**_But anyway im so HAPPY, EXCITED, and SAD that we have reached the end of The Ploy in the Case. I've had so many laughs writing this piece and hearing your guys' feedback, you kept me writing. :D_**

**_So with the FIRST FANFIC IVE EVER FINISHED, i must recommend my other fics for reading, Bonds, The Words in the Songs, and Unexpected Endings if you wish to continue reading. :D _**

**_As usual I DO NOT own Bones or Fox or Booth would be mine. ;)_**

**_Please READ and REVIEW! They mean so much to me and will make me update my fics faster!_**

**_SO! Without further ado, I give you the final installment of... The Ploy in the Case... Enjoy!_**

_Three Weeks Later…_

"Well at least the satisfaction we get is that he's going to jail for life and we actually got to save a lot of people this time." Booth said assuringly, wrapping his arm around Brennan as they strolled into the lab. The case was finally closed, "Jack" is safely locked behind bars, and Brennan and Booth had gone to tell everyone.

Cam was pleased to hear that the jury gave out a life sentence, but Angela and Hodgins were nowhere to be found. However, Booth saw them squabbling over something in her office and made their way towards it.

"Ange please let me have it! This could really come in handy for me later!" Hodgins argued.

"Nuh uh, I'm going to run it through my filters to clean it up and have a nice little movie night slash slide show here." She held the camera away from him as Booth and Brennan walked in.

"What are you guys arguing about?" Brennan asked, her brows knitted together.

"Oh uh nothing at all…" Hodgins played off.

"Nothing…" Ange tried to hide the camera but Booth eyes narrowed, catching on to their lies.

"Oh okay, well we wanted to tell you that the murderer was found guilty and he will be in jail for the rest of his life." Brennan finished proudly. Booth kept his eyes narrowed on the suspicious camera.

"Well I knew you guys would that's why I recommended to Hacker-" Angela slapped her hand over her mouth at the slip of her plan. Booth's eyebrows shot to his hairline.

"I knew it! I knew you had him put us on the case just to get us together. God, Bones I _told_ you Angela would try to get us together still!" He turned to look at her.

"Well technically even though she got us on the case together _we _were the ones to decide to be together… even under the influence of illegal substances, afterwards we still chose to be together so her plan is in truth, null and void." Brennan shrugged a sly smile playing on her face.

"Hey! But I still get credit for hooking you guys up!" Angela pouted.

"Nope. We, as in Bones and I, are choosing to discredit you and put it all on us." Booth smiled and crossed his arms.

"BS I totally pushed you guys together I even have proof, man when you guys danced together? I thought the whole room would burst into flames, even in practice-" Angela grimaced, knowing she gave away everything.

"Ange, shhh!" Hodgins tried to stop her but it was too late, the couple had already put the whole puzzle together.

"You filmed us at my apartment dancing!" Brennan yelled, wide-eyed and shocked at her best friend. But Booth began to glare at them, warningly cracked his knuckles, and slowing started to walk towards him.

Hodgins and Angela bolted past Booth and into the lab; however he was hot on their heels.

"Dammit Hodgins now I will have to shoot you! You're not safe either Angela!" He started chasing them around the platform, dodging innocent interns and desks scattered throughout the floor. He cornered them behind a desk before Angela shoved the camera to Hodgins and took off in the other direction. Hodgins smiled sheepishly at Booth before he began running around the lab again.

"I want those photos and video Hodgins!" Booth shook his fist, running after Hodgins.

Angela came to a stop beside Brennan leaning against her office doorframe, a smug smile still on her face.

"Hey it's _your_ boyfriend trying to kill us." Angela panted a little before leaning against the office window.

"Well you both deserve it a little bit. You videotaped me and Booth dancing by ourselves in what I would say was a private moment. Plus I saw you taking video and photos at the club as well." Brennan mischievously smiled.

"How long are we gunna pay for this?" Angela asked.

"Oh a little while. For Booth? I do not know. But as you both have said before, 'Good luck'." Brennan chuckled and went back to her own office.

A voice was heard across the lab, "Hodgins! What the hell did I say about the lab not being a playground? Booth do _not_ kill Hodgins!" Cam shouted before going back to her office.

_Saturday Night_

"Why did we come back here, Bones?" Booth asked hopping out of the SUV and walking with Brennan towards the thumping bass of the club.

"Because I wanted to have an experience without the FBI and interfering best friends," she chuckled, "plus you have to admit that it was fun." She looked over at him and looped her arm in his.

"Well yeah, the music isn't bad. Not something I can listen to everyday but it's interesting. But the best part is how close I can dance with you." He whispered in her ear sending a shiver up her spine at his tone. She proceeded to grab his hand and drag him into the club.

"I concur." She smiled back. _'Oh this is going to be a great night'_ Booth thought letting Brennan lead the way.

_Later that Night…_

Booth finally unlocked the door to his apartment and stumbled in as Brennan feverishly attached her lips to his. He kicked the door shut with his foot and turned the lock before starting to retreat to his bedroom.

They both broke apart for some well needed oxygen, "do you think we were too hard on Angela?" Brennan asked, wrapping her arms around Booth's neck.

"Nope. She's been trying to push us together for years, she deserved it." Booth breathed out pressing kisses down Brennan's neck as they bumped into his bedroom door. Brennan reached behind her to open it and Booth picked her up.

"I think we should let her think she didn't do anything for a couple of months. And then maybe we will give her some credit," Booth said lowering both of them to the bed, "but I do believe we have pressing matters on hand right now." He grinned at her before pulled his shirt off.

"I am inclined to agree, she can wait, and you are wearing too many clothes." Brennan grinned and pulled off her own shirt.

Booth stared down at her before quickly devouring her lips with his own. _'Hell yeah,'_ he thought,_ 'Best case ever.'_

**_A/N: *sobs* waaaaahahaaaa oh its over! Its truly over! Hoped you enjoyed the conclusion! Pleaz review and check out my other fics! Thanx for sticking around for the whole journey! BYE!_**


End file.
